Frightful Drama
by A Dark Secret
Summary: When Rido takes Zero after his parents were killed and gives him as a gift to his dear nephew, there's serets to be unlocked. Yaoi and shota and  tw incest warning!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm back, Kaname-san, and I brought you a gift I think you might like." Kaname's uncle called as he came in the front door of the Kuran mansion. Kaname opened his bedroom door, moving to the front door at vampire speed to greet his uncle. He could smell a human, and sure enough, when he entered the foyer, there was a small boy of eight or nine standing with him.  
"Welcome back, Rido-sama." Kaname greeted. He waited as one of the servants took his uncle's coat. Rido stood beside his nephew and looked at the small silver haired boy in front of them.  
"He's a hunter. Shizuka murdered his family when she found out they killed her ex-human lover. I found this guy lying unconscious in a snow bank in front of the house. He might help you resist those cravings you've been having." He whispered the last comment in Kaname's ear so the boy wouldn't hear. Kaname nodded.  
"Thank you, uncle." Kaname said, taking in the sight of the shaking boy.  
"And I can do as I like with him?" He asked his uncle, still looking at the boy thoughtfully.  
"Anything you want. I figured you'd probably want to change him, so I haven't bitten him." Rido explained.  
"Just promise me one thing; that you won't let him waste away. His hunter blood makes him precious." Rido asked.  
"Of course. I understand." Kaname agreed.  
"Okay then. You can go get settled with him if you want." Rido dismissed.  
"Thank you, Uncle." Kaname said again. 

"Come." Kaname said to the boy before turning and heading for his bedroom. Zero quickly followed, not wanting to get into trouble. Kaname opened his door, stepping aside to let the youth in. Zero stepped cautiously in, head bent down as the pureblood closed the door behind them. Kaname walked around in front of the small boy and, kneeling down, lifted his chin up. He inspected his face for the first time. Zero trembled as he found himself looking straight into the eyes of his new master.  
"What's your name?" Kaname asked, looking in the youth's eyes.  
"Z-Zero." Zero stuttered.  
"Good. You'll address me as Kaname-sama." Kaname said as he moved down, brushing the short silver hair off Zero's neck. Zero shook as Kaname sucked on his neck before finally biting down. Zero gasped at the sharp pain. Kaname made sure to only drink a little blood. If he was going to keep Zero sane, he would have to feed him after, and the more blood he took from Zero now, the hungrier the boy would be when he fed off him later. He finally released Zero's neck and licked the wounds clean. Zero's heart was racing and he was breathing erratically. Kaname straightened up slightly and held Zero's face against his own neck. 

"Drink." he ordered. Zero clamped his mouth shut reluctantly. He pushed away, eyes shut tightly. Kaname raked his nails across the porcelain skin of his neck. Zero's eyes shot open at the scent of blood as he stared at the fine crimson lines. Kaname pressed the boy's face against his neck once again. This time it was much harder to resist, and Kaname soon felt small fangs pierce his skin. Zero suckled softly on the man's neck at first before he began drinking eagerly.  
"That's enough." Kaname said after a minute. He'd given enough blood for the boy to transition smoothly. Zero continued drinking, oblivious to anything else.  
"I said that's enough." Kaname repeated, pulling Zero off him. He cringed slightly as the tiny fangs tore his skin when they were yanked out, but he didn't care. Zero struggled in his grasp, whining like a puppy as he tried to reach Kaname's neck.  
"Fine. You can lick the blood off, but no more drinking it unless I tell you." Kaname gave in, releasing the boy. Zero flung himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him as he licked the healing neck gently. Kaname wrapped a single arm around the small boy, his other hand stroking his hair comfortingly. When Zero was done, he rested his head on Kaname's shoulder. Finally, Kaname stood up, clutching the child closely. He walked across the room and laid Zero on the bed. When Kaname went to get up, Zero yanked on his shirt, whimpering softly. 

"Shhh. You can sleep for a few hours before dinner." Kaname explained as he brushed Zero's cheek with his thumb soothingly. Zero's eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake.  
"Sleep." Kaname instructed as he pried the boy's hand off his shirt, kissing his palm gently. For the second time, Kaname tried to rise, but was pulled back down. He lost his balance and almost crushed Zero as he fell, but he managed to catch him self in time, his hands planted on either side of Zero's head. Zero looked up, wide eyed at the man over him, his hand still clutching the pureblood's shirt loosely.  
"Sorry." Kaname said, supporting all his weight on one arm as he rolled over, coming to rest on the far side of the bed. Zero let go of his shirt, his hands resting on his chest.  
"Sorry." Zero whispered. Kaname smiled at the quiet sound of the boy's innocent voice.  
"'S'okay." he dismissed.  
"You should sleep. It'll take awhile for you to get accustomed to a nocturnal sleep pattern. I'll get you up in time to get ready to show up to dinner." Kaname explained. Then, remembering that Zero probably wasn't familiar with a vampire dinner, particularly a pureblood one, he went into detail.  
"There will be regular food, blood wine and probably a few ex-humans." he said, a little cautious about mentioning the last part, but wanting to warn the boy so he didn't freak out.  
"Okay." Zero said quietly. He closed his eyes, ready to follow the pureblood's instructions. Kaname pulled the sheets over the boy before he got up, kissing him on the forehead. Zero's eyes fluttered slightly at the movement, but remained closed.  
"Sleep well. I'll be back to get you up in a few hours." Kaname said.  
"Good-night, Kaname-sama." Kaname smiled to himself as he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaname re-entered the room almost three hours later, Zero was sleeping quietly, tangled up in the sheets. Kaname set the small suit the servants had fetched on the table. Zero tossed in his sleep, whimpering faintly. Kaname walked over, brushing the boy's short silver hair out of his face.  
"I...chi...ru." Kaname looked at the boy, confused. Who was Ichiru? Probably part of his murdered family. A brother maybe? Kaname moved his hand out of the way as Zero rolled over, sweat glistening on his skin.  
"Run. Run! RUN!" Zero screamed, his eyes shooting open as he sat bolt upright, heart racing.  
"Shhhh. It's okay. It was just a dream." Kaname comforted, wrapping his arms around the crying boy. Zero cried into the pureblood's shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Zero inhaled the man's scent deeply, taking comfort in the realness of it. The two vampires rocked back and forth for a minute before Kaname stopped and looked at Zero's face. He wiped the tears off the boy's face with his thumb. Zero hiccupped as his breath hitched.  
"Shhh. Calm down. Breathe." Kaname reminded him. Eventually, Zero had steadied his breathing, but was still shaking strongly. Kaname squeezed him tightly. 

"We need to go shower before dinner." he said quietly. He got up and helped the youth off the tall bed. Zero began walking to the en-suite bathroom.  
Kaname followed him in, closing the door behind them. The pureblood began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off his arms, setting it in the hamper.  
"You can put your clothes there." He said, pointing to where he'd put his own shirt. Zero just nodded again. Lifting his arms over his head, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it in the hamper on top of Kaname's. When the pureblood was done stripping, he looked up to see Zero fiddling with a stubborn button on his jeans. Kneeling in front of the boy, he quickly undid the button and helped Zero step out of his pants. He dropped the final piece of clothing in the almost full hamper. Taking Zero's skinny, bare waist in his hands, Kaname lifted him up and into the shower. Zero watched as the naked pureblood stepped into the shower, his perfectly shaped body moving gracefully as powerful muscles shifted under his porcelain skin. Kaname reached past the small boy and turned on the water. A soft spray covered them, water dripping down their bodies. 

"I'll wash you." Kaname said decisively, reaching for the shampoo. He moved behind Zero, blocking the spray. Zero closed his eyes as Kaname washed his hair. Moving aside, Kaname let the water rinse the shampoo out as he ran his fingers through the soft wet locks. Stepping back behind the boy, he put some soap on his hands and started washing Zero's back, shoulders and arms.  
"Lift your arms up." Kaname instructed. Zero complied and Kaname cleaned underneath them before snaking his arms around to wash Zero's chest. He slowly moved his hands down and began lathing the boy's small manhood.  
"St-stop!" Zero resisted, trying to pry the man's hands off. Kaname nuzzled the youth's neck, resulting in a small whimper from Zero. Zero's breath hitched as the pureblood began nibbling playfully on his neck, his hands still washing him thoroughly. Kaname held the boy's tiny wrists in one hand when he continued to try to pull him off.  
"You're mine now, remember?" The pureblood reminded him.  
"If you don't let me I'll make you." He said. Being the ex-human's master, he could make the young vampire obey his every command if he wanted. Zero squirmed slightly as the man's thumb rubbed the end of his length, but had ultimately stopped struggling. 

"Good boy." Kaname whispered in his ear before running the tip of his tongue along it. Zero inhaled at the contact, turning his head away. The small boy squirmed slightly, his feet sliding on the wet floor of the shower. The pureblood growled pleasantly as Zero's movements pressed his but against the man's aching groin. Turning the young hunter around, Kaname pressed him up against the shower wall and rubbed his needy arousal against the boy's.  
"Ahh." Zero gasped at the sudden change of position. Releasing Zero's wrists, Kaname slipped one hand behind the boy, fingering his entrance teasingly. Zero squirmed more, but still made no vocal objection. Reaching back with his other hand, Kaname found the soap and continued cleaning Zero's delicate body. Grabbing the boy's knees, the pureblood hooked them on his hips, pinning the youth firmly so he wouldn't fall. Even so, Zero wrapped his arms tightly around the man, his legs hugging the pureblood's waist in an effort to hold on. Feeling that the youth was holding on tightly enough, Kaname moved them away from the wall, wrapping an arm around the boy as he continued teasing him with his other hand. Zero whimpered again as the pureblood slipped a wet finger in his tight entrance. Kaname groaned as the youth squirmed again, pressing pleasantly against him. He felt the small body hold him tighter, incidentally squeezing his fingers even more in the boy's intense heat. Zero's head was resting on the pureblood's shoulder, making both their necks very inviting to the other. Kaname bit down first, the sweet taste of the youth's blood feeding his arousal. 

"Nnn." Zero moaned quietly as he nuzzled the man's neck pleadingly.  
"You can drink a little." Kaname allowed, knowing what the boy wanted. Once given the permission he'd been seeking, Zero didn't wait long to bite the elder vampire's neck. Kaname bucked against the boy, eliciting another small moan from the youth. Kaname growled when he heard a knock at the door.  
"What?" he snapped, releasing Zero's neck reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Kaname-sama. Where would you like me to leave your dinner clothes?" a small voice asked.  
"Leave them out there." the pureblood growled, quickly losing his patience.  
"Yes Kaname-sama. Sorry." the small woman turned around and placed an armful of clothes on the table before leaving. The scent of Kaname's blood was strong, but he seemed okay, even angered by her interruption.

Zero had released the pureblood's neck and was busy licking it clean when Kaname returned his attention to the boy. Kaname inspected the youth's neck. He was a much tidier eater than the newly turned amateur. Still, he licked the wounds, urging them to heal. still holding Zero with one arm, he rubbed the boy's small nipples with his other hand.  
"Nnng." Zero groaned, bucking as best he could in his position. Zero moved his head down, nuzzling the man's toned chest. Kaname knelt down, setting the boy on the bottom of the shower. Zero shivered at the loss of contact and reached up to hold the pureblood close, much as he'd done earlier. Kaname grunted in pleasant shock as the youth's hand accidentally grasped his heated arousal. Zero blushed bright red, eyes wide in embarrassment and shock as he quickly withdrew his hand. Kaname chuckled at the cute picture the hunter made when he blushed. 

"We have to finish washing before dinner." He reminded the boy. Zero remained stock still, staring at the naked man crouching over him. Taking the soap once again, Kaname finished cleaning them both, moving Zero in his shocked state. Finally, he rinsed them both off and turned off the water. Zero was starting to come back to himself when the pureblood lifted him up in his arms and carried him out of the shower.  
"Sorry." he mumbled into the elder vampire's chest.  
"Don't be. I'll make you pay for it later." Kaname grinned as he stood the boy up, pulling two towels off the rack. After handing one to the youth, Kaname began drying himself. Zero took the towel offered to him and quickly dried off before wrapping it around his waist. They both shivered when Kaname opened the bathroom door, the cold bedroom air touching their hot skin. The pureblood wore no towel as he stepped out. He was all business in public, but no one could tell him what to do in his own rooms. Zero followed him out, rubbing his arms which were getting goose bumps from the different temperatures. They both got ready with few words between them, and finally, Kaname led Zero out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero's hunter senses were going into overdrive when they entered the dining room, and he just held Kaname's hand tightly as they walked among the varying ranks of vampires. All eyes were on the two as they entered, most looking curiously at the small boy clinging to the pureblood but not saying anything.  
"Please prepare another seat." Kaname spoke to one of the servants.  
"Yes, Kaname-sama." she nodded curtly, exiting and coming back a moment later with another seat. Several of the other servants followed her in carrying dinnerware and everything else Zero would require.  
"Sit." Kaname said, motioning to the newly laid seat. Zero sat down cautiously before the pureblood took his own spot beside him. A couple of the servants twitched as the mere ex-human sat beside their young master before even he was seated. A quick look from Kaname kept them from saying anything. Not that they would of; it had clearly been Kaname's decision. Haruka, Juri, and Rido were already seated. Dozens of the kitchen staff filed out of a small door carrying trays of food and drinks. A young girl of sixteen set her tray down before beginning to leave. 

"Stay." Rido stated clearly, firmly grabbing her forearm. The girl remained still and Rido rose, moving the long peach-brown hair back from her neck. Zero shook as the watched the pureblood take as much as he wanted without any concern for the girl whatsoever. When he was done, he released her and sat back down. The girl swayed dizzily and set her hand down on the pureblood's shoulder to steady herself. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself crumpled on the floor, red covering her vision as blood ran down her face. Rido towered over her, looking at her pathetic form. Zero cringed as blow after blow landed on her still figure. Everyone else continued what they were doing, acting oblivious to the blatant cruelty. Zero couldn't take it. He ran over and grabbed the pureblood's raised arm. Rido looked down at the small child clinging to his sleeve.  
"Did you forget what I taught you about behaving? Do I need to teach you again?" the man raged, holding Zero up by his collar. Kaname was there in a heartbeat.  
"If you'll kindly remember, uncle, you gave him to me, and I'll punish him as I see fit." Rido glared at his nephew before letting the boy drop to the floor.  
"You'd better." He glowered before returning to his seat. Kaname helped Zero up and took him back to their seats. Zero looked over to see the girl getting up off the floor and limping back to the kitchens, blood still on her face. The tense transition between the two purebloods had drawn more attention than Rido beating the girl, but everyone returned to what they were doing once again. 

"How is Yuuki doing?" Kaname asked casually as he picked up a fork.  
"She seems fine. She was hoping to see you for the holidays, but she says it depends on how busy the boys keep her." Haruka answered, shaking his head.  
"Well, even if she can't come here, she shouldn't mind a surprise visit." Kaname reasoned. Zero looked up at him, lost.  
"Yuuki is my younger sister, and is staying with some noble class vampires." Kaname explained quietly. Zero nodded subtlety in understanding.  
"At this rate, she won't produce any pureblood heirs. We'd have to disown her if she had a mixed-blood." Juri huffed.  
"I'm sure she knows better than that." Kaname defended. Zero ate quietly as they spoke. How could these people talk about their own family with such disliking?  
"I'll remind her of her responsibilities when I go see her, if you'd like." Kaname offered. Everyone nodded. They finished eating in relative silence, occasionally bringing up vampiric matters that Zero didn't understand.  
"I'll be going to bed now. I plan on leaving early tomorrow evening and may not see you, so goodbye." Kaname stated, rising from his seat. Zero took his hand and they walked back to the pureblood's room. 

Kaname removed his tie and began getting undressed. Zero stood around awkwardly as the pureblood stripped in front of him. Kaname removed his final piece of clothing and walked, completely naked, to Zero.  
"Do you need help getting undressed?" he asked. The colour rose in Zero's face as the elder vampire's manhood hovered inches in front of his face. He stared determinedly at the ground as he spoke.  
"No thank you." he rasped. He fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeve, but was unable to get them off.  
"You shouldn't lie." Kaname preached, moving the boy's hand out of the way as he removed the cuff. Zero stayed still as the pureblood helped him out of his clothing. A shiver made itself through the youth as he stood, naked in front of the man.  
"Are you cold?" Kaname enquired. Zero nodded, hugging himself. The boy melted into the man's warmth when he picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. The pureblood moved the covers back with his mind before setting the boy down and tucking him in. He moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in under the covers, wrapping his arms around the still shivering child. Zero snuggled against the warm body, finally ceasing his shivers. Kaname kissed him softly on the lips, resulting in a gasp from Zero. The pureblood's tongue slipped in the boy's open mouth. 

"Nnnn." Zero groaned, turning his face away. Kaname entwined his fingers in the boy's hair, holding him still before kissing him again. This time he grazed his tongue on the youth's fangs, drawing blood. There was no resisting the instant craving for Kaname's blood that filled Zero. Kaname groaned as Zero sucked eagerly on his tongue. He moved over the boy, not breaking the kiss as he grinded their pleasantly naked bodies together. Zero bucked up, wrapping his arms around the man's sides and pulling him closer. After a moment, Kaname withdrew and rolled Zero over, lifting his hips up off the bed. Zero was breathing raggedly when he suddenly felt Kaname's tongue in his hole.  
"St-stop!" he cried, trying to turn back over as he reached blindly back to shove the man off. Kaname grabbed the boy's wrist and held it behind his back, allowing him to use his other hand to support himself. Holding the boy's wrist with one hand, Kaname reached between the hunter's legs and began fondling his small manhood. Zero moaned into the sheets from the double attack, Kaname still licking his ass while he rubbed his groin. Kaname shifted, positioning his face under Zero's dangling manhood. The pureblood forced the boy's legs wider before taking the heated flesh in his mouth. Zero's feet slid on the silk sheets as the pureblood sucked on his length. After a minute, Kaname released Zero and blew on the sensitive wet skin. Zero whimpered as he clenched the sheets in his small hands, his knees shaking as they struggled to support him. Kaname pulled the boy down over top of him, wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist. Zero toppled ungracefully on top of the man, but when he tried to get back up, strong arms held him down. Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the hunter's waist, Kaname slipped his fingers in the youth's mouth. Zero started to turn his head away, but he found himself frozen by the pureblood's will. 

"Suck." Kaname ordered, looking the boy in the eyes. Zero's eyes showed surrender, and Kaname released his will. Zero sucked on the man's fingers cautiously. When Kaname was satisfied, he removed his fingers from the youth's mouth and replaced them with his tongue. Zero groaned into the kiss as Kaname skilfully began stretching him with his wet fingers. The pureblood was gentle and forced himself to be patient and thorough as he felt the boy buck against him. Finally, he removed his fingers and broke the kiss as he rolled them over so he was straddling the youth. Zero tried to sit up, but the elder vampire held him down, spreading his legs further. Kaname rubbed his aching arousal against the boy's entrance before penetrating him. He moaned as his hard length entered the boy's intense heat. Zero gasped as the pureblood penetrated him, rubbing his small manhood between their bodies as he thrust in. Kaname started off slow, but soon quickened the pace, wringing moan after moan from Zero. Zero's back slid on the sheets with each thrust. Not breaking contact, Kaname nuzzled the youth's neck, resulting in a whimper from Zero.  
"Please." he begged as his entire body sang with pleasure. He wasn't sure what exactly he was asking for. Kaname took a guess and bit down gently, sucking on the boy's neck. That was good enough for Zero, who nearly came on the spot. Kaname growled dominantly as he drank the boy's blood while thrusting into him. Zero writhed on the verge of climax until, finally, he came, covering them both with his seed. Kaname thrust in a few more times before quickly following. He rolled off of Zero and they both lay on the bed, panting for breath. When Kaname had caught his breath, he licked Zero's neck tenderly, healing the small bite marks. 

"We need to go shower again." he observed. Zero sat up shakily, falling back down from exhaustion. Kaname got up and scooped Zero's tired form up in his arms before walking to the bathroom. He carried them into the shower and turned on the water with his mind, covering them both with a gentle spray. The pureblood washed their bodies down gently before turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower, water dripping steadily on the floor. Cradling Zero with one arm, he grabbed a towel off the rack and dried them off. Zero was barely awake when he felt Kaname lie him down on the bed and pull the covers over them before finally falling asleep. Kaname watched the youth sleep as the first light of dawn shone dimly through the curtains before easing into the depths of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki awoke to the daylight filtering through a crack in the curtains. She'd been observing the beautiful night before and must have forgotten to properly close the curtains. As she slowly regained consciousness she realized that Aidou's legs were entwined in hers in front, while Kain had an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. The blonde's head was resting on her bare chest, but his cousin's mouth was pressed against her neck. She smiled contentedly, remembering the night before. She soon realized she had to pee. Trying not to disturb the sleeping boys, she slipped carefully out of the bed, pulling the covers back over them so they wouldn't get a chill. She stepped quietly to the window and closed the curtain before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She was still tired as she stole through the halls, and was caught off guard when Shiki appeared in front of her. Shiki took in his cousin's appearance. Yuuki wasn't wearing anything, but that didn't bother her; Shiki had seen her like this many times. 

"I hope Aidou and Kain didn't keep you up all this time." he joked.  
"Not at all." Yuuki smiled. Shiki cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. When he released her, she was still smiling gently.  
"I'll see you tonight." she said cheerfully, pecking him on the lips before continuing on her way. Shiki watched her go before stepping back into his room. Takuma was still sleeping soundly as he'd left him and Shiki brushed a kiss on the blonde's forehead as he climbed back under the covers and went back to sleep.

-o-

Kaname opened his eyes to find himself staring at the peacefully sleeping face of Zero. He knew it was time for them to get up, but he really just wanted to stay like this all night. Besides, he felt bad knowing the youth hadn't slept well; Zero was still getting accustomed to the new sleeping pattern and being as young as he was, he needed more sleep than the fully grown pureblood. Zero shifted in his sleep and the sheets moved, exposing a bare shoulder. Kaname ran his fingers along the boy's shoulder and down his chest, stopping to tweak a small pink nipple. Zero moaned, still sleeping as his hips started moving. Kaname noticed a small disruption in the sheets where the youth's hips were rocking insistently. He smiled and, reaching down under the sheets with one hand, began stroking the hardening length firmly. Zero's legs clamped down on the hand, holding it there as he rocked into the touch. Kaname could feel the boy's thighs and groin throb around his hand as the blood pulsed through veins. The pureblood teased the sensitive tip of the boy's arousal. The youth's body spasmed as he curled into himself, his fingers clawing at the sheets. 

"Ichiru!" he gasped as he panted for breath, still bucking in the elder vampire's hand. Again? Kaname thought. Maybe he'd been wrong in thinking this Ichiru was Zero's brother.  
"I love you, Ichiru." Kaname could smell the salty tears running down Zero's face. He gently wiped them off with his clean hand while wiping the other hand on the already dirtied sheets. Zero was still spasming lightly in the aftershock of pleasure but soon relaxed. Kaname kissed his eyelids gently and Zero's eyes fluttered open sleepily.  
"Good evening, Zero-kun. Time to get up." It took Zero a moment to realize what the pureblood had said. Becoming nocturnal meant the greetings changed as well.  
"Good evening, Kaname-sama." he copied, smiling weakly. He seemed oblivious as to what had happened while he was sleeping, so Kaname didn't say anything. Zero tried to lift his head up to get out of bed, but it wouldn't budge. Kaname could see the boy was dead exhausted. He scooped the boy up in his arms and walked over to a pair of doors. He opened them with one hand, still cradling Zero in his other arm, and walked inside. Zero's eyes had closed again and he couldn't see that they'd entered a walk-in closet. Kaname walked to the back of the closet where a row of smaller clothes was racked. He leafed through them until he found an outfit he liked. Setting Zero down on the floor, he pulled the chosen clothes off the rack. Zero was barely conscious when he felt Kaname start dressing him. Once Zero was dressed, Kaname went to his own clothes and got dressed silently. When he was done, he picked the sleeping Zero back up and walked out. There was a wary knock at the door. 

"Yes?" the pureblood called, opening the door with his mind. There was a young girl with orange pigtails standing timidly at the door.  
"Seiren-senpai says the car is ready." she stammered. Now that her message had been delivered, she took a moment to look at the boy cradled in the pureblood's arms. He looked to be around her age but her senses told her he had hunter blood. She could hear his steady breathing as he slept and it calmed her rapidly beating heart.  
"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." Kaname said. The girl nodded curtly before turning to exit.  
"Wait." Kaname called. She stopped and turned back around to face him.  
"Could you please carry that." he asked, motioning to a case that held a few of his belongings, including his laptop. She nodded before walking over, picking up the case and following him out. She made sure she shut the door behind them before scurrying to catch up with his long, smooth strides. When they reached the front doors, the girl hurried forward to open the door. Kaname stepped through, careful not to hit Zero's head on the doorframe. Seiren opened the car door for Kaname and the girl handed him his case once he and Zero were in.  
"Thank you." he said, accepting it. Seiren got in after him and shut the car door, settling herself across from the pureblood in the limo. Once they were seated the car started. Outside they could see the girl hurry back into the mansion. 

"What's her story?" Kaname asked, turning back to Seiren.  
"Touya Rima. She comes from a family of noble vampires. Her family sent her to work here a couple days ago." Seiren summarized quickly. Kaname looked down at Zero, still sleeping peacefully.  
"What's his story?" he asked, motioning to the silver-haired boy.  
"Kiryu Zero, son of renowned hunters. He was a cursed twin, but his brother, Ichiru, was presumably killed by Shizuka. Though no body was found, there was some dust and it's possible she bit him, turning him before draining and killing him." Kaname looked thoughtfully at Zero, thinking about his past. A cursed twin, huh? He'd heard of hunter twins being cursed because they tried to kill each other in the womb. However, he hadn't known any pairs had survived. Usually one ate the other before they were born. Of course, his earlier suspicions of Ichiru being Zero's brother were confirmed. Now he found their relationship even more intriguing. How had they gotten along knowing they were the "cursed hunter twins"? Nothing seemed wrong with Zero, so Ichiru was more likely the weaker of the two. 

"How old is he?" Kaname asked as an afterthought.  
"Twelve." Seiren answered, her concentration and information unwavering. Kaname's jaw almost dropped in shock. His first impression had been that of an eight or nine year old. If Zero was twelve, then he was very small for his age, not to mention his behaviour was odd for a preteen. Seiren saw his surprise and guessed what he was thinking.  
"He came from average height parents, and twins are generally smaller. He also didn't socialize with other kids his age very much." she explained. Kaname nodded, still a little surprised from the new revelation.  
"How old's the other girl?" he asked, remembering how she had looked at Zero. She might be a little surprised to find out his age.  
"Ten." Only two years younger. That wasn't bad. Kaname gently stroked the head resting in his lap before settling his arm on the boy's waist. Zero curled up with the pureblood's arm like a favourite toy, entwining their fingers as he continued sleeping.  
The ride continued in relative silence. Zero awoke twenty minutes before they arrived, looking around confusedly before realizing where they must be. 

"Did you sleep well?" Kaname asked the boy as he sat up. Zero nodded groggily before answering.  
"Better. I'm still a little tired though." Zero knew it was just clinging exhaustion and he'd be fine once he'd been up awhile. Kaname nodded and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. Zero looked down at his hands to avoid the watchful gaze of the vampire sitting across from them. "Zero, this is Seiren. Seiren, Zero." Kaname introduced.  
"It's good to make your acquaintance, Zero-kun." Seiren smiled offering her hand in greeting. Still scared, but not wanting to be rude, Zero smiled back and shook the vampire's hand. A while later the driver announced their arrival. Seiren got out first and held the door for Kaname and Zero. When Zero came out, Kaname offered his hand. Zero clutched it tightly, standing close to the man as they walked towards the mansion at the end of the driveway. Seiren knocked on the door and the butler opened it. 

"Kaname-sama." He bowed.  
"Please come in." he welcomed, stepping aside to let them in. He closed the door, shutting out the cold as some servants took the guests' coats. Zero stayed close to Kaname the entire time.  
"Onii-san!" a brunette girl greeted cheerfully, running down the stairs in a housecoat, her hair still wet from a fresh shower. She embraced her brother tightly, heedless of the young boy still clutching his hand. Kaname wrapped one arm around the petit girl, still holding Zero with his other hand. Finally, Yuuki took a step back and observed the young boy.  
"And who's this little cutie you brought with you?" she asked.  
"This is Zero, one of my new acquisitions. Zero, this is Yuuki, my little sister." Kaname introduced.  
"Hey! I'm not that little!" Yuuki defended.  
"You're still little in my books." Kaname teased, tussling her already mussed up hair. Zero couldn't help but smile at the sight of his master bickering pleasantly with this childish girl. 

"Should we go see the others?" Yuuki asked.  
"Sure. Lead the way." Kaname agreed. Yuuki headed off at a pace Zero could keep up with and he and Kaname followed. Seiren stayed behind to speak with the butler. Zero knew when they were getting close because he could sense several high class vampires. Yuuki turned into a doorway and they entered a sitting room. Inside were four male vampires. Yuuki welcomed Kaname and Zero to sit down before doing the introductions. Akatsuki felt himself getting aroused as he stared hungrily at the cute boy. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Zero belonged to Kaname and he had no right to him. They talked for a while and Zero started blushing when they talked about how cute and adorable he was, especially Yuuki. Kaname just smiled and chuckled at his reaction, nuzzling his head as he held him close.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Zero!" Ichiru screamed as a vampire carried away his brother's slumped figure. He struggled in the pureblood's grip but was too weak to get away. Rido picked the boy up and carried him over his shoulder. Ichiru continued to thrash as the vampire carried him away in the opposite direction.  
"Zero! Stop! Let me go! Don't take him away!" Ichiru yelled. Rido took him over to the car and tossed the boy in the back seat before following him in and shutting the door behind him. Ichiru crawled over to the other side of the car and jiggled the door handle only to find it locked. As he reached for the lock, he suddenly felt Rido's breath on his neck. Rido grabbed the boy and turned him around, pinning him on the seat. The car started and Ichiru started hyperventilating. Pinning the youth's hands above his head in one hand, Rido moved over the boy and kissed him. It was rough and possessive and Ichiru whimpered, trying to get away but being held firmly in place. Rido's other hand pushed Ichiru's shirt up and he gripped the boy's sides before lifting him slightly off the seat to hold him closer to his own body. Ichiru kicked as Rido slipped a leg between the boy's, rubbing the hunter's groin with his knee. He moved his hand down and tugged off Ichiru's pants and underwear, followed by his shoes and socks. Finally, he broke off the kiss, leaving_ _Ichiru gasping for breath. He pulled off his own belt and sat Ichiru up, tying his wrists behind his back with the belt before lying him back down. He spread the boy's legs before inserting a finger in his tight entrance._

_"Stop!" Ichiru begged, his energy gone from yelling before when he was already in bad health. Suddenly Rido hooked his finger inside the youth and Ichiru screamed, his toes curling. Rido didn't bother to finish preparing the boy, he'd just wanted to drive him a little crazy before penetrating him. He removed his finger and undid his pants before positioning himself and thrusting in. Ichiru screamed again but wasn't given a chance to adjust as Rido forced him to realize how much he'd be forced to take. Rido forced himself to slow down so Ichiru could enjoy it enough to cum. Once the youth had climaxed Rido sped up again, thrusting in as fast as he could until he found his own release. He decided it was time to change his new charge and found the perfect place to bite him. Ichiru was hard again and when Rido bit his manhood the blood poured into his mouth. Ichiru tried to scream but he'd lost his voice. Rido licked the spilt blood off the boy's groin hungrily, his eyes tainted red. Ichiru felt a light buzzing followed by numbness where the pureblood was unintentionally healing his wounds. He still hadn't quite realized he'd been turned because of the less obvious biting place, but he could feel the undeniable hunger when Rido slit his wrist and pressed it against his mouth. Ichiru couldn't help but drink hungrily until the man forced him to stop. After that he passed out from exhaustion, still half naked with his hands tied behind his back.  
_

Ichiru woke up screaming from the nightmarish memory. No one came to check if he was okay. Zero was gone and Rido had left after raping him again. He was completely and utterly alone. He couldn't sleep so he decided he might as well get up. He pulled back the covers to reveal his naked and bruised body. He cringed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He hurt in places he wished he didn't and only hoped Zero was treated better, since he had no idea where his older brother was. He knew Zero was alive and had only been unconscious when he had been taken away. Still thinking about Zero and life he got up and showered. When he finished he came out and pulled out the clothes he had to wear. His outfit consisted of a form fitting top and a short skirt as well as high heels to accentuate his slim feminine legs. Underneath he was forced to wear kinky lingerie for Rido. It was all for Rido, and he put up with it in hopes that someday Rido would let him see his brother again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname noticed Zero starting to drift off again and realized he was getting tired too when he finally checked the time. It had been a relatively quiet day between talking and eating and exchanging gifts.  
"Oh. When did it get that late? Yuuki, would we be able to stay for the day?" Kaname asked.  
"Of course! You know where your room is. Would you like me to prepare another for Zero-chan, or will he be sleeping with you?" she asked.  
"He'll stay with me, thank you." Kaname told her, rising and picking up Zero's sleepy form.  
"There's still pyjamas there, right?" he asked.  
"Yep, but I'm not sure about what we can do for Zero. I think mine would be the closest fit, but they'd still be too big on him." She answered, pursing her lips in thought. Kaname's mind was suddenly filled with dirty images of Zero in evocative female clothing and lingerie, telling him to do dirty things to him. He noticed himself starting to get hard and mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"It's okay. Thanks again, sis." He said, turning around and heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Yuuki watched them leave before turning back to the boys.

"Would one of you please be a sweetheart and go inform Seiren and their driver of the change of plans and show them to their own rooms?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't disappointed.  
"I'll do it." Takuma offered, standing up.  
"Thank you! We'll see you in the master bedroom when you're done?" Yuuki asked. Takuma nodded before heading off. Yuuki turned back to the remaining boys.  
"Shall we go?" she asked.  
"Yep!" Shiki agreed, jumping up and scooping her off her feet. Kain and Hana had gotten her yesterday, but today, they were all sharing. Yuuki giggled as Shiki nuzzled her face playfully, smothering her in kisses. Kain and Hanabusa got up and followed the other two to the bedroom. They knew this was going to be a good day. Kain casually wrapped an arm around his cousin's waist, his finger's trailing down until he struck gold. He could see the blonde blushing out of the corner of his eye.  
"Can't you wait a minute until we get to the bedroom?" Hanabusa whispered angrily, though he was still blushing.  
"Nope." Kain told him, pushing Aidou's shirt up with his other hand until he found two nipples. Hanabusa moaned quietly and stopped walking.  
"Keep walking." Kain encouraged. Hanabusa reluctantly continued walking as his cousin harassed him. Yuuki and Shiki looked up from the bed when they heard the other two enter to see a very flushed Hanabusa with his shirt pushed up and Kain playing with his nipples and groin.

"Couldn't wait, Kain?" Shiki asked.  
"That's what I said." Aidou told him as Kain put him on the bed next to the other two. Shiki grinned. He knew how he could get about Takuma sometimes, so he wasn't surprised by Kain's behaviour. He continued with Yuuki, pulling off the blue dress she'd changed into before lunch. Underneath was her beautiful slender body, fitting of the pureblood princess. Oh, today was definitely going to be good…


	7. Chapter 7

K, I just finished chapter 6, and the same day I'm already on to chapter 7.

Warning: some coarse language and mild violence.

Enjoy!

-x-

Kaname woke to the sound of quiet voices downstairs. Sometimes he cursed his vampire hearing. He looked down at Zero who was still sleeping peacefully. He'd ended up sleeping in one of Kaname's nightshirts like a nightgown. It was far too loose and his bare shoulders slipped out of the neck hole. Kaname didn't even want to think of the lack of underwear underneath. Easing Zero's head off his chest and onto the pillow, he slipped out of bed and pulled the covers over the boy. He went over to the dresser, which he'd stored with emergency clothing in past visits for times like these, and got dressed. He glanced once more at Zero before slipping out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. Before he was even close enough to recognize the voices, his vampire senses recognized their presences. _Yuuki and Rido._

"You have a responsibility you can't forget and can't complete with any of those scumbags." Rido spat.

"Scumbags? You're the scumbag!" Yuuki returned angrily. Suddenly Rido slapped her and roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look in his eyes again.

"You denied your brother, which is proof of what shit you are in the first place, but you don't just walk away from this." Rido growled.

"Why do you care about him so much? You only care about yourself, Rido. And who would you rather I do it with?" Yuuki said defiantly. She stared at him for a moment, daring him to answer. His response wasn't what she'd expected. Rido kissed her, roughly and possessively, forcing her mouth open. Yuuki was in temporary shock. Kaname was fuming.

"Get the _fuck_ off her!" he demanded, coming at Rido at vampire speed and throwing him back. Rido landed gracefully on his feet, unharmed from what should have left a dent of him in the wall.

"Temper, nephew." Rido chastised calmly.

"You know she has to do it with someone. If it's not with you, wouldn't you rather it be with someone else in the family, or would you prefer a stranger?" Rido asked, backing Kaname into a figurative corner. Kaname glared at him for a minute before slumping his shoulders in defeat. Yuuki watched as he walked away, shocked that he'd given in.

"You're such a child Yuuki. Did you think he was going to protect you from your duty forever? I mean, honestly, do you have any idea how much you must have broken his heart when you ran off with a group of nobles he thought were his friends? You should have seen how excited he was when he held you for the first time as a baby, thinking you would be together forever, taking care of you all those years, and then you betray him. You should feel happy that he's found someone who can make him smile, and I've seen how close Zero's grown to him in the couple of days they've known each other. You're so selfish. The least you can do is take responsibility for yourself and be mature. I expect to see you at my mansion within the month, ready to fulfill your duty. Don't call, just come." And with that, Rido left. Yuuki sat slumped on the floor, tears streaming down her face. At the sound of the large front door slamming shut, she suddenly burst into sobs. She knew Rido had played the guilt card, and he'd played it well. But it worked so well because everything he'd said rang true. She sat there and cried for a long time, utterly lost and confused, with no one who understood enough to offer her any comfort.

-x-

Let me know what you think of the developementXD


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry this is yet another chapter featuring Yuuki, but I'm having too much fun toying with her and beating on her. Anyways, everyone's really confused and emotional right now, so try to bear with me. There's a rape warning in this, but it's more implied after a certain point and not too graphic because of that. There's also more bad language (worse than last chapter). That seems to happen when people are pissed off… In this, Kaien Cross is a high-class vampire.

-x-

Yuuki stood timidly at the front door of Rido's mansion with Shiki.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiki asked her, turning and taking both her hands in his. Yuuki swallowed and nodded. She didn't trust her voice right now. Gathering the scarce courage she had, she stepped away from him and banged on the door with the ornate knocker. The door opened almost immediately, revealing an old man in a black suit. He managed a small smile upon seeing who it was.

"Hello, Yuuki-sama." He greeted. Yuuki smiled sadly at the elder man who had known her since birth. He'd been akin to a grandfather to her at one point, but it had been a long time since she'd last seen him. She felt sorry for him, since he was clearly still serving her cruel uncle, but she was thankful at the same time to see the familiar face. It was a comfort she hadn't expected.

"Hello, Kaien-senpai." She returned. Kaien welcomed them in and took their coats. Shiki tensed when he sensed his father nearing. He instinctively moved closer to Yuuki in an unconscious attempt to protect her. Rido came down the stairs with an evil smile on his face. It wasn't the most welcoming face and Yuuki felt her heart beat pick up in fear.

"Hello, Yuuki." He greeted, coming to stand in front of them.

"I see my failure of a son decided to escort you. Oh well, you can leave now, Shiki. You're no longer required, not that you were in the first place." Rido dissed his son. Rido took Yuuki's wrist and began dragging her away.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Like hell I'll leave! Are you out of your fucking mind?" Shiki raged, causing Rido to stop and turn back around.

"Actually, you're the son of a bitch, Shiki. I would know. I fucked her. Now I'll forgive you for thinking you were welcome here, since I presume Yuuki asked you along, but if you don't leave now, I won't tolerate you being near her in the future." Rido said calmly. Yuuki could see that Shiki wasn't going to listen.

"It's fine, Shiki. I'll be fine." She told him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a whore like you would be fine. But really, I can't believe you'd just turn your back on us so you can go have sex with my jackass of a father. You know you could have any of us if you just ask, but no, you'd prefer your fucking pureblood uncle. Does he turn you on, Yuuki? Do you like it rough? Well I hope he breaks you, 'cause you're just as much scum as him!" Shiki fumed, directing all his anger at her. Yuuki's eyes welled up with tears. Shiki turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"I was wrong. You're almost as good at making a girl cry as me. Maybe I should take you back." Rido laughed.

"Fuck off. Do what you want with her, but I don't want anything to do with you." Shiki replied behind his back, taking his coat from Kaien and walking out the front door. Rido chuckled at his son's attitude, shaking his head in disbelief. Yuuki stared after him, everything still sinking in.

"Come on." Rido said, dragging her upstairs. Yuuki followed numbly, feeling as if she was in someone else's body, experiencing their life, and hoping she'd be back to herself again. He opened the bedroom door and pulled her in, locking the door behind him. He dragged her over and tossed her on the bed, his eyes glowing a bright red. Yuuki finally snapped out of it and realized she was in for more than she'd bargained for. Rido was in a sadistic mood and would be hurting her through more than just rape tonight.

Ichiru hugged himself on the bed, trembling as he heard each ear splitting scream of agony. Rido had locked him in the dungeon and he had no escape from the windowless cell. The screams finally faded into silence, but he was still breathing hard when he heard the door on his cell unlock, revealing his greatest fear…

-x-

Ooooh… Cliffhanger. I know I keep doing short chapters, but I've already got ideas for what happens next in Rido's mansion, but I think I might update Kaname and Zero's situation first. I was thinking when I wrote this _They're gonna have a fun time deciding who they hate for this chapter._ So let me know the results to


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Still Happy New Year! K, the regular print is present, and the italics are the past. Yaoi foursome!

Enjoy!

-x-

Shiki stole through the halls, looking for some comfort. It had been a week since Yuuki had gone to Rido's and Shiki had just gotten back from running an errand. He approached Takuma's room and knocked quietly on the door before entering. His breath caught at the sight of the kind blonde, and he almost ran into the noble's arms. Shiki was glad for the low lighting as he felt tears run down his face. Takuma could smell the salty drops in the air and walked over to his lover, brushing the tears off his face. The candles' shadows darkened Shiki's usually bright eyes.

_"Shiki. You need to come over. It's Yuuki." Shiki's throat constricted at the sound of Yuuki's name._

_"I'll be there in twenty minutes." he said before hanging up._

Shiki wrapped his arms around his lover's waist before kissing him deeply, tears still falling freely down his face. Takuma kissed him back. When they finally broke off, Shiki rested his head on Takuma's shoulder, his fingers tightening in the cloth of his lover's shirt as he cried. He slipped his hands underneath, pulling the shirt off and revealing Takuma's slender body. Takuma shivered from the cold air, but Shiki was back on him in a moment, kissing down his chest and torso. Takuma's legs hit the side of the bed and he fell back. Shiki crawled on top of him, still kissing his exposed skin.

_"Where is she?" Shiki asked anxiously._

_"Follow me." Rido told him, leading him upstairs. He led them into a room where Yuuki appeared to be sleeping; only she was covered in wounds and bruises. Shiki's heart clenched at the sight._

_"She's in a coma while her body tries to heal. There's something you can do for her though." Rido informed him._

_"What?" Shiki rasped._

There was a quiet knock on the door before Kain and Aidou entered. The cousins could immediately see the mix of lust and tears in Shiki's eyes, and a shirtless Takuma on the bed.

"Is now a bad time?" Akatsuki asked. Shiki shook his head.

"No. Stay." Shiki said confidently. Kain bit his bottom lip.

"Can we join?" he asked. Shiki nodded and he and Takuma moved over to make room for the other two on the bed.

_Shiki looked at Yuuki again, and the state she was in. Was she worth what Rido was suggesting? Of course she was!_

_"I'll do it." He told his father. Rido smiled in that disturbing way he did, but Shiki didn't see because his eyes had already gone back to Yuuki._

The four boys undressed each other until the floor was scattered with clothing. Shiki was on all fours over Takuma with Akatsuki behind him and Hanabusa kneeling by his head. Shiki licked Aidou's length a few times before taking it into his mouth. Aidou moaned, his fingers tangling themselves in Shiki's purple hair. Shiki's hand went down to start preparing Takuma, and he wasn't surprised to feel Akatsuki's fingers in his own ass. When Shiki decided Takuma was ready, he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. Akatsuki followed suit and they thrust in at the same time. Everyone moaned, Shiki sending vibrations up Aidou's hard arousal. Once Akatsuki and Shiki were in, everyone's hands start feeling each other up, their hands trailing tantalisingly over exposed flesh, tweaking nipples and stoking Takuma's manhood. They were like that for several hours until they grew tired. They all collapsed on the bed.

_Rido watched as Shiki's eyes morphed from blue to chocolate brown. Yuuki stared at him from Shiki's body, mad at him for hurting her, but glad he'd done something to fix it._

_"You should go back for awhile. I'll call you back when your body's healed." He told her. Yuuki nodded before walking out. The driver didn't even notice the change and drove his master home without questioning._

No one noticed that Shiki's eyelids closed over brown eyes as he fell asleep, a satisfied look on his face.

-x-

So what did you think? Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: PLEASE READ! This takes place at the end of chapter 8, when Ichiru looks up to see his "greatest fear". Don't worry, Ichiru won't get hurt, it's really just vampireness. This is kind of Rido's calm after the storm. At this point, he already knows Yuuki's not going to be waking up for a while. I'm gonna stop talking and let you read.

-x-

Rido stepped inside the cell, still dawning Yuuki's blood. His eyes had returned to their normal colour and he was in full control of himself. Ichiru, however, could immediately smell the strong scent of blood coming off the man. His eyes turned red, even as he realized it was the blood of the girl he'd heard screaming in agony before. Rido watched the changes come over the boy.

Rido walked over to him, placing a bloodied finger on his lips. Ichiru's tongue slipped out to lick the blood off his lips. It was so good. He unconsciously brought his hands up to hold Rido's while he licked the blood off the man's fingers. Rido moaned as the boy slipped each of the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. When Ichiru finished with the first hand he switched to the other and repeated the process. When he was done, he reached up, wrapping his arms around Rido's neck and licking the smears of blood of his face. Rido moaned again as Ichiru's tongue trailed over his bloody lips from when he'd been drinking earlier. He opened his mouth and let Ichiru enter it. The hot moist cavern still tasted like blood. It was almost dizzying to Ichiru. Rido kissed him back, his arousal returning. Ichiru's hands moved to the front of Rido's shirt where he started undoing the buttons. Rido shrugged out of it, revealing more blood on his chest. Ichiru started licking his chest. Rido lay back on the small white bed and let Ichiru sit on top of him, linking his hands at the small of the boy's back. He moaned as the youth licked and sucked on his nipples. Ichiru's hands went down to Rido's pants. He undid them, freeing the pureblood's arousal. It was covered in blood and Ichiru's mouth latched onto it, his tongue lathing erotic circles around it. Rido's fingers gripped Ichiru's silver hair loosely. Ichiru bobbed his head, his small hands gripping Rido's toned thighs.

"Nnn." Ichiru moaned. He didn't realize how quickly he was undoing the elder vampire. Rido bucked, causing his manhood to graze one of Ichiru's miniature fangs. He felt a small prick where it broke the skin. The only reason he didn't yell out in pain was because the vampireness made it pleasurable. Ichiru sucked harder, drawing out the fresh blood of his lover. He slipped his tongue over the sensitive slit a few more times before Rido cried out and came in his mouth.

"Ichiru!" he moaned. Ichiru drank it up. Rido relaxed into the sheets after his release as Ichiru made sure there wasn't any more traces of blood on him, removing his pants and dropping them next to the bed.

When he was satisfied he curled up on Rido's chest and pulled the sheets over them. Rido wrapped an arm around the boy's waist before falling asleep. He didn't see that Ichiru kissed him on the lips once more, his eyes having returned back to their normal colour and showing that he was in control of himself.

"Goodnight, Kuran-sama." Ichiru said before snuggling up more and drifting off.

-x-

And that's what happened. Hope you're satisfied and now I have to remember what I was going to do next... Review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Still New Years and I'm working on my fourth chapter for the day. This one is back at the Kuran mansion with Kaname and Zero, so hope you enjoy, all of you who've been waiting for me to get back to them. This has shota, and Zero's a little horny right now, so he's being more bold than usual. I had fun writing chapter 10, so please check it out and review!

-x-

"Nnn. Kaname-sama." Zero groaned as the pureblood nuzzled his neck. He was sitting against the headboard on the bed. Kaname was sitting between his legs, holding both his wrists in one hand above his silver head while rubbing his groin with the other. Zero was only wearing his underwear, which was growing wet. Kaname trailed kisses down from the boy's neck to suck on a perky nipple.

"Nng!" Zero moaned, his body flushed from the pureblood's skilful manipulation. Kaname rubbed the tip of his arousal through the thin wet cloth of Zero's underwear, eliciting more moans. He loved Zero's sounds when he pleasured him.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Kaname asked, his deep voice sending a thrill through Zero's body.

"Mm hmm." He moaned, nodding his head.

"What?" Kaname asked, teasing him.

"Please take them off, Kaname-sama." Zero begged.

"Good boy." Kaname praised him before tugging the dirty clothing off and freeing the boy. Zero hugged Kaname's clothed hips with his thighs.

"Please, Kaname-sama. I want you." Zero said, one step ahead of the game.

"Alright." Kaname agreed, releasing Zero's hands and dragging him down so he was lying on the bed.

"Spread them." The pureblood instructed. Zero blushed, but did as he was told, spreading his legs and pulling his but cheeks apart. Kaname almost had a nosebleed at the erotic sight. He placed his hands over Zero's on his butt before dipping his head forward to lick the boy's quivering hole.

"Nngya!" Zero gasped. He struggled to catch his breath as Kaname slipped his tongue inside, twisting it in the tight entrance.

"I'm coming!" the hunter warned. Kaname withdrew, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Zero's hole.

"Hold it." He said. Zero started to complain but Kaname gave him a warning look. Kaname got up and went to his dresser, coming back with a tie. Zero looked at him questioningly as he returned to the bed. Kaname tied the boy's hands to the headboard before unzipping his pants. He was about to thrust in when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm busy!" Kaname yelled.

"It's Rido. He says it's very important and you need to answer the phone right now." Haruka replied.

"Dammit." Kaname cursed under his breath.

"Stay here." He told Zero.

"Are you coming?" Haruka asked as he opened his son's door.

"Yes, I'm coming." Kaname growled, zipping up his pants and grabbing the phone from his dad as he left the room.

Haruka watched him walk away before turning his attention to the flushed boy tied to the bed. It took Zero a moment for his fogged brain to realize the man was still there. Haruka's eyes were filled with a dark lust. Closing the door, he stalked toward Zero. Zero whimpered as Haruka climbed on top of him, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. Haruka trailed his hand down Zero's inner thigh to cup his still hard arousal. His other hand went to Zero's wet bottom and he slipped in a finger.

"You want it, don't you?" Haruka said seductively.

"No! Stop!" Zero cried, trying to get away, only to remember Kaname had tied him to the bed. Haruka shut him up with a rough kiss, forcing his mouth to open and accept him. Zero cringed and withdrew, but Haruka didn't break off the kiss until air was becoming a necessity. The man inserted a second finger and began to roughly stretch the boy.

"Ah!" Zero gasped. Haruka quickly grew tired of the preparation and withdrew his fingers. He pulled out his equipment and lined himself up. Zero choked on a sob as Haruka thrust in. The pureblood braced Zero's thighs as he thrust in, leaning over the boy and nipping at his neck. Zero tried to tell him to stop and not to bite, but he was hyperventilating too much to talk. Haruka bit down as he continued thrusting in faster, taking Zero as deep as he could go. Zero sobbed between gasps for air. When Haruka finally came and his body keyed down a bit, he started to come back to himself, the lust filled haze clearing from his mind. He looked down at Zero's sad form. He pulled out and kissed the tears off the youth's face. He untied Zero's hands before noticing that the hunter still hadn't found release and was hard. Zero whimpered when Haruka moved his head down over the boy's manhood.

"Shhh. I won't hurt you. I' sorry." He promised. Zero moaned as the man took his heated flesh in his mouth. He wrapped his legs around the vampire's neck, loosely gripping his brunette hair in his hands.

"Nnn. That feels good." He moaned quietly. Haruka ministrated the boy's arousal with his mouth skilfully.

"H-Haruka-sama" Zero cried out when he came. Haruka drank it all up, licking the remainders off the boy's length. Zero relaxed on the pillows.

"You should drink so you can heal. Take as much as you need." Haruka said, offering his neck. Zero nodded gratefully, sitting up so he could reach. He ran his tongue over the area a few times before sinking his fangs in. He drank until he didn't hurt anymore and then removed his fangs, licking the healing wounds. Haruka stood up and went to the washroom, coming back with a damp cloth. He gently wiped Zero down and pulled the sheets over him.

"Go to sleep. I'll deal with /Kaname." He said. Zero's eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

-x-

K, so ben4kevin wanted me to make a Haruka x Zero pairing, so I did. Like I said, any requests, I'll try and fit them in:)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: ben4kevin is still throwing ideas at me, so I'm awake at 1:17 writing more. Haruka kept his promise and told Kaname what happened when he got off the phone. Kaname was pissed, naturally, but Haruka convinced him not to be too hard on Zero. More yaoi shota warnings.

-x-

Kaname opened his bedroom door, his eyes immediately flying to Zero's sleeping form curled up on the bed. He shut the door behind him, louder than he'd intended in his anger. The fact that Zero was definitely not how he left him backed up what his father had told him. Zero's eyes fluttered open sleepily from the slammed door.

"You awake?" Kaname asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Even in his tired state, Zero could sense the thick angered aura coming off the pureblood. He tried to keep himself from trembling. He didn't want to be afraid of Kaname, but right now the vampire was terrifying with his current mood.

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama." Zero stammered, sitting up. The sheets pooled in his lap revealing his bare upper body, and Kaname could tell his lower body was just as naked. It made him feel sick thinking about his father touching Zero's body, not to mention- No. He couldn't bear it if he thought about that.

"How could you do that to me?" Kaname asked, absolutely heart broken.

"I-I tried to make him stop, but he was overcome with blood lust." Zero choked out. It was hard trying to keep himself out of trouble without full out blaming Haruka.

"Well I hope you're feeling better now, because it's my turn." Kaname said, walking over.

"Get on your hands and knees." He instructed, climbing onto the bed. Zero obeyed and Kaname moved behind him. He grabbed the lotion and put some on his hand.

"Spread your legs farther." He said. Zero did and Kaname stuck the first finger in.

"Nnn." Zero moaned, drooping his head down as he panted. The slippery finger inside him felt so good.

"Did he drink your blood?" Kaname asked. That was one of the things Haruka hadn't mentioned and he needed to know.

"Y-yeah. But he let me drink his after, so I'm okay." Zero gasped past the pleasure Kaname was causing him. He groaned when the pureblood suddenly stopped.

"He let you drink his after?" Kaname asked, shocked.

"Yeah. What's wrong? He was trying to help." Zero said. Zero could hear Kaname swear under his breath.

"And you're sure he bit you too?" Kaname asked.

"Yes." Zero confirmed, still confused.

"Dammit! He made a blood bond with you!" Kaname said angrily, his finger hooking inside Zero. Zero gasped and moaned as it pressed his prostate.

"What's a blood bond?" Zero asked when he'd recovered. Kaname started prepping Zero again as he explained.

"A blood bond happens whenever you exchange blood with someone. It ties you physically and mentally to them. You can get withdrawal symptoms if someone you're bonded to dies. You can be physically drawn to them, and can have mental connections. Bonds are hard to break, and only extremely powerful purebloods can do it." Kaname explained.

"You and I have a bond, and now you and Haruka." He said the first part fine, but there was sourness in the second part.

"I'm sorry." Zero apologized quietly.

"Forget about it. Just shut up and feel." Kaname told him as he started preparing him with more vigour. Zero gasped and nodded.

-x-

Hope you liked. Let me know what you think about the new development.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: okay, so this is my attempt to get a few different suggestions/ideas in. This takes place maybe a week or so later, with Kaname strictly refusing to talk to his father, and as a result, Zero hasn't seen Haruka since last time and is starting to get withdrawal symptoms from the bond they share. Also, Yagari is Kaname's very trusted vampire doctor and he has nothing against vampires or purebloods. Yagari (and Kaien) never knew Zero and Ichiru previously. Hope you enjoy!

-x-

Kaname woke up with Zero thrashing and whimpering in his sleep again. His body was burning up and he was sweating. He'd been like this since yesterday and Kaname was worried he was really sick. He went back to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water.

When he came back Zero had kicked the sheets off, his naked body flushed a bright red. Kaname quickly walked over and wiped down the boy's body before pressing the cloth gently against his forehead. He went back to the bathroom and pulled out the thermometer before returning to Zero. He checked his temperature to find it was still over 100 degrees. _Crap!_ He grabbed his cell phone off the table and called his family's doctor and told him to get over there immediately.

When Kaname hung up, Zero was looking up at him, tired and sick.

"I'm so hot. I feel like I'm burning up." Zero groaned.

"I just called the doctor. He'll be here soon." Kaname told him. Zero closed his eyes and moaned before making an erotic face.

"What is it?" Kaname asked worriedly. Zero turned his face away shyly, but Kaname soon noticed that Zero's little manhood wasn't so little.

"Oh. It must be puberty." Kaname said a little awkwardly. Zero shook his head and moaned again.

"I feel like crap but I want it so bad." Zero said, cracking an ironic grin. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kaname quickly pulled the sheets over Zero before heading to the door. He recognized the scent as the doctor's and opened the door to let him in. Zero looked over at the dark haired man, a strange mask covering his right eye.

"I'm glad you got here so fast." Kaname said, letting the doctor in and closing the door behind him.

I've been staying at Rido-sama's to keep an eye on Yuuki." The man explained.

"I heard she's awake again and pregnant." Kaname said. The doctor nodded his confirmation.

"Dr. Yagari, meet Zero. Zero, Dr. Yagari." Kaname introduced. Zero smiled weakly at the doctor, silently hoping the man wouldn't notice the aroused scent he was giving off. Toga was already diagnosing the boy's condition as he walked towards him, completely aware of his arousal.

"Hello, Zero-kun." He greeted. He looked back to the pureblood for his permission to move closer to Zero and start diagnosing him. Kaname bit his lip before nodding. Yagari walked forward and set his bag on the table. Suddenly Kaname's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID before frowning.

"Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." He said apologetically. Zero nodded reassuringly to him and Kaname stepped outside, shutting the door. Yagari turned back to Zero.

"Sit up please." He said. Zero sat up, revealing his bare chest. The doctor checked his breathing and heart.

"Say "Aahh"." He instructed. Zero did and the man looked down his throat. The doctor finished his diagnosis, asking Zero a few questions, and thankfully not bringing up the boy's aroused state. Just then, Kaname knocked before entering.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Kaname asked. Yagari nodded, motioning the pureblood back outside and following him into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"First, are you sure you want to know my conclusion and what I would suggest to fix it?" The man asked. Kaname swallowed and nodded.

"His symptoms match those of someone suffering withdrawal from a bond. He seems fairly okay mentally, not as if someone he was bonded to died. However, bonds can be especially strong when first made, and avoiding them can cause symptoms such as Zero-kun's. It's easy enough to deal with, however, since I don't know the situation, it might not be something agreeable." He explained. Kaname swallowed around the lump in his throat. Haruka was the only other person bonded to Zero, and the bond was certainly still fresh. He realised it was his fault for keeping Zero away from his father and making him so sick.

"How do I help him?" he rasped, knowing however much he disliked the answer, he had to do something for Zero. He couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"All he needs is some closeness to the person he's bonded to until the bond settles down. The closer he gets both physically and emotionally the better, but he doesn't necessarily have to do _it_. Ex-humans are generally more affected by bonds, so the person he's bonded to might not be in as bad shape. Zero should probably drink some of the vampire's blood if acceptable, but keeping it one way will prevent the bond from deepening. If his condition after that doesn't improve, let me know. Any questions?" Kaname shook his head, crossing his arms to control himself.

"No. I think I've got it. Thank you for the help, Dr. Yagari." Kaname said.

"You're welcome. I'll just grab my things and go back to Rido-sama's." the doctor said. They went back in Kaname's room and Yagari grabbed his things before saying his goodbyes. When he was gone, Kaname sat down on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. Zero crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around the man. Kaname put his hand over Zero's, glad to see he'd cooled down.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah. He gave me some medicine to help with the fever and it worked almost instantly, but he said it's only a temporary fix." Zero explained. Kaname turned around and hugged Zero tightly.

"Kaname-sama?" Zero said unsurely.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Kaname said, kissing the top of Zero's head.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"We have to go see Haruka."

-x-

And that's chapter two. Hehe, cliffhanger! Yeah, you can probably see where it's going, and all will be revealed in chapter 14:P


	14. Chapter 14

AN: And it's finally here! Sorry it took so long, I was sick and exams and lack of motivation and ideas. I know some people didn't want the threesome, but most did and this was the best idea I had to bring it about. Anyways, enjoy :D

-x-

Zero squeezed Kaname's hand assuringly as they stood hesitantly in front of Haruka's room. Kaname swallowed before bringing his hand up to knock on the door. Haruka opened the door almost instantly, having sensed their arrival. He smiled kindly at them.

"Come in." he welcomed, stepping aside. Kaname and Zero walked in and Haruka closed the door behind them.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, sitting down on the side of his canopy bed to look at them. Zero was finding himself overwhelmed. Haruka's scent was everywhere and the bond made it stronger. He soon found himself highly aroused. He clung to Kaname to keep himself from running to Haruka, which he knew would hurt Kaname unbelievingly.

Kaname relayed what the doctor had told him to his father. Haruka listened silently and didn't say anything until his son was done.

"So you want my help to make Zero better?" he asked. Kaname nodded. He bit his lip before going into further detail.

"I won't let you take him again, but he's constantly horny now and I think he needs some action." Kaname said. Zero blushed and glared up at the man.

"I've come to the compromise of a threesome. I will take him and you can touch, but be sure to remember who it is he belongs to." Kaname said, trying not to snarl. Zero looked up at Kaname, a concerned expression on his face that seemed to say, _Are you sure you want to do this?_ Kaname met his eyes, squeezing his hand assuringly.

"Where does kissing fall into that?" Haruka asked. Kaname looked up at him.

"That's fine." He decided.

"Are you agreeable?" he asked.

"Yes. That's very reasonable of you and more than I could have expected." Haruka agreed. Kaname nodded, releasing Zero's hand. Zero looked at him, still registering what had happened and what was going to happen. Seeing Zero's hesitation and knowing this was best for him, Kaname lifted Zero up and set him down on Haruka's lap. Haruka put his hands on Zero's delicate waist, looking into his lilac eyes. He could see the boy was unsure how to react to being so close to him, though he was clearly embarrassed. Haruka leaned forward, kissing Zero on the lips. He wanted to make the boy forget his wariness and just feel good. Zero slowly opened his mouth and let Haruka enter it with his tongue. The man kissed him slowly and tenderly. Haruka's hands travelled up Zero's sides, pushing up his shirt. He rubbed the youth's nipples gently, eliciting a moan from the boy. Zero's hands tightened in their laps, pushing slightly on Haruka's groin as he leaned into the touch. Kaname watched them as he began getting undressed. Haruka broke off the kiss for a moment to pull off his and Zero's shirts before rejoining their mouths. His hands moved down to undo Zero's pants, managing to get them and his underwear off. Finally, he slipped off the boy's socks, leaving the youth completely naked. Kaname sat down on the bed, also having managed to get undressed. He accepted Zero from his father so the man could finish getting undressed too. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname, leaning in close to the man's ear before whispering:

"I love you, Kaname-sama." Kaname turned his head towards Zero and kissed him passionately, slipping his fingers into the boy's soft hair while wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him closer.

"I love you too, Zero." He said, releasing the boy's mouth and looking deep and heartfelt into those lilac eyes.

"And Zero, I want you to just call me Kaname unless we're in public, okay?" Kaname said. Zero blushed but nodded. Haruka moved to the head of the bed and Kaname ushered Zero over to sit in the man's lap. Kaname knelt in front of them and placed his hands on Zero's thighs, bowing his head over the boy's manhood before licking the slit. Zero gasped and closed his eyes, his arousal suddenly tilting up. Haruka ran his hands up Zero's sides before pinching his nipples and twisting them, causing Zero to moan. Kaname took his lover's arousal in his mouth, easily swallowing the whole thing in its small size. Zero moaned as both men continued to pleasure him happily, taking their time until Kaname was ready to start preparing him. He spread Zero's but cheeks and gave the aroused hole a firm lick.  
"Nng. Kaname!" Zero cried out, incredibly aroused. Kaname continued to lick the hole for a minute before sticking his fingers in his mouth and lathing them so he could properly prepare Zero. Haruka turned Zero's face towards his and claimed his mouth again as Kaname began preparing him. The eldest vampire held Zero's legs apart for Kaname's access. Kaname leaned forward, still preparing Zero with one hand as he licked a perky nipple. Zero twitched and moaned into Haruka's mouth. Finally, Kaname finished preparing Zero and removed his fingers. He looked up at the boy who was still making out with his father and felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't want his lover to be occupied with Haruka when he claimed him. He placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder, causing the man to look at him and see the clear message in his eyes. He released Zero's mouth and gently guided his face to look back at Kaname. Zero blushed as he looked at Kaname. Even though they'd done this plenty of times, they'd never done it with an audience, and Zero also knew how familiar Haruka already was with his body.

Kaname looked into Zero's lilac eyes reassuringly before thrusting in. Zero moaned and gripped Haruka's arms tightly as Kaname began to thrust into him. Kaname quickly picked up the pace, realising how aroused he'd become just from pleasuring Zero and needing release badly. Haruka played with Zero while Kaname moved inside the boy, nibbling on the boy's ear and planting soft kisses down the back of his neck.

"K…ana…me…s –Nng…" Zero moaned as Kaname broke off the second part he'd been going to say with a kiss. After a few more thrusts Zero couldn't take it anymore and he came all over his stomach. Kaname soon followed and finally slowed down, pulling out of Zero. He licked Zero's cum off his stomach until it was clean. Zero slowly crawled off Haruka's lap and turned around. The man was definitely aroused, but still hadn't found release. Zero looked pleadingly at Kaname, wanting to help Haruka. Kaname nodded and Zero looked up at Haruka as he took the man's length in his mouth. Haruka closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure, finding Zero to be surprisingly skilful. Finally he came and Zero did his best to drink it up, though some got on his face. Haruka lifted his face up and licked it off before kissing him again, though more briefly.

"Thank you, Zero." He said before leaning back on the bed. Zero crawled up and laid down between Kaname and Haruka, Kaname running his fingers slowly through the silver locks of hair until the boy fell asleep. When he was sure Zero was asleep, he got up and got redressed.

"Can you please help me get him dressed so I can take him back to our room?" he whispered to Haruka, not wanting to wake Zero. Haruka nodded and together they managed to get Zero dressed without waking him. Kaname held Zero in his arms, sleeping soundly. Haruka brushed back the boy's bangs and laid a kiss on his forehead before going back to sit on the bed.

"Thank you." Kaname said quietly before turning around and leaving. Haruka watched them go, a contented smile on his face.

Kaname took Zero back to their room where he put him to bed, lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around him before joining him in sleep.

-x-

So that's it! It's finally up! Hope you enjoyed! Again, I'm sorry it took so long :'( But I'm excited to start working on the next chapter which I'll hopefully do over March Break :D


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So I wrote this ages ago, possibly before I even first published Frightful Drama, but it was inspired by my friend's one-shot and she let me take that and use it to write this, so I'm very thankful to daniegirl96! Anyways, I was thinking about the chapter I was writing when I suddenly remembered this and realised it could fit now, so I'm publishing this first and then I'll get back to work on what will now be chapter 16. Enjoy!

-x-

Rido pulled Ichiru down into his lap. Luckily the boy had set his tray down or it would have fallen on the floor.

"I don't want that food right now." The pureblood said, nuzzling Ichiru's neck. Ichiru tilted it to give the vampire better access and Rido bit down hungrily. Rido released the hunter and licked his lips clean.

"Come get me ready for bed." He ordered. Ichiru stood up and moved aside for Rido, following him obediently down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Would you like me to run a bath, Kuran-sama?" he asked. Rido nodded as he undid his tie. Ichiru went into the bathroom to run the bath while Rido began undressing. When Ichiru came back out, he was about to leave but Rido held him back.

"Wait. When I come back out, I want you to be wearing the clothes I set out for you." He told the boy. Ichiru nodded.

"Is there anything else you would like, Kuran-sama?" he asked. Rido shook his head.

"No. Just do what I said and wait here for me." He instructed.

"As you wish, Kuran-sama." Ichiru bowed. He didn't rise until Rido had gone into the bathroom and then he began changing.

When Rido came back out, Ichiru was sitting on the side o the bed in kinky male lingerie. Rido smiled hungrily and dropped his towel.

"Lie on your back, Ichiru." Ichiru obediently lay down while Rido grabbed some cuffs from a drawer and locked his wrists above his head. Rido's hands trailed all over Ichiru's body, kissing here and there as he slowly undressed him piece by piece. His fingers glided lightly across Ichiru's manhood as he pulled the lingerie underwear off with his teeth. With the final piece of clothing out of the way, Rido held Ichiru's knees while he began kissing down the inside of his thighs towards his groin. He stopped before he reached there and licked the spot, sucking on it and finally sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of Ichiru's thigh. Ichiru cringed as Rido tore the sensitive flesh, letting blood drip all over his thighs, manhood, balls, and everywhere else. Rido licked it all off hungrily, lifting Ichiru's knees up and spreading his legs so his mouth could better access underneath to finish cleaning the smeared blood. Ichiru moaned as his hips rocked. He was getting painstakingly hard and he wanted more. Rido pumped the boy's hard arousal with his hand and rubbed the tip, coating his fingers with pre-cum. Ichiru moaned and bucked into the vampire's hand, already so close from all the teasing.

"Please." He begged when Rido stopped pumping and held him still.

"Please let me come, Kuran-sama." He gasped, still breathing heavily.

"Good boy, but you can wait. Don't come until I say you can." Rido told him. A pained expression crossed Ichiru's face as he realized he'd have to hold it. As Rido inserted the first finger into his hole, Ichiru concentrated on his chest expanding and contracting as he breathed to keep his hips from bucking. He tried to cool himself down even a little so he wasn't so close. Rido stretched him slowly, adding a second and third finger. He loved it when Ichiru was so painfully close and was trying his best to hold it in. Finally he removed his fingers and lined himself up.

"You can come once I'm in." he said. Ichiru kept his eyes shut and continued breathing heavily and Rido wasn't sure he's heard. Oh well. The boy could learn some perseverance anyway. Rido thrust in, hitting Ichiru's prostate head on. Ichiru snapped and came hard. It was the most intense release he'd ever had and didn't stop for a few minutes as Rido kept thrusting into him, wringing everything from him as the pureblood hit that spot over and over again. When Ichiru was finally done, he lay there exhausted, sliding on the sheets as Rido continued thrusting into him. ''''slowly, Ichiru's manhood came back to life. Rido bent over the boy and whispered in his ear.

"You're so fucking good." He said seductively, scratching the head of Ichiru's arousal. Ichiru tipped over the edge again and came, not as hard as before. Rido thrust a few more times and followed him into oblivion. Once Rido's body had calmed down, he got up to go clean himself off.

"Don't go. I love you, Kuran-sama." Ichiru whispered, barely awake. When he was utterly exhausted and only half conscious, Ichiru sometimes said what he otherwise wouldn't. Rido was still getting used to this, and the fact that someone could want him that much. He'd never been the receiver of love and definitely not now. Not now when all he lived for was power and control. But if Ichiru loved him, that would be helpful in his master plan. Rido pulled the sheet over Ichiru's bare body and went to the bathroom to wash himself. When he came back, Ichiru was fast asleep, hands still cuffed to the bed. Rido uncuffed him and carried the youth to the tub, washing him down gently. Ichiru began to stir but Rido told him to go back to sleep. Ichiru relaxed in the pureblood's arms and soon felt himself being set in a clean bed. Just before falling back into a deep sleep, he felt Rido's arms wrap around him. There was the familiar flutter of hope that the pureblood would still be there when he woke up. His last thought before slipping under was:  
"I love you, and I want to stay like this forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Zero was dressed in a little suit when he heard voices at the front door. Kaname looked up from his papers at the sound.

"Sounds like Rido's here. Come on." He said. Zero hopped off the bed and followed Kaname out of their room to the front foyer. Zero felt his gut clench once he was close enough to sense Rido's presence, but he was surprised to see a young girl standing by the man's side. She had long silver hair to her waist and it came down in soft waves, a small section of it pinned up at the back of her head. She wore a lavender dress, bringing out the stunning colour of her eyes.  
"Hi." He said, standing in front of her, "I'm Zero." He bowed before straightening up.

"Mikazuki." Rido said. The girl looked over at the pureblood. Mikazuki bowed her head apologetically to Zero before going over to Rido. The man put an arm around her, placing his hand on her waist. It appeared fairly gentle but Zero could tell it was meant to guide her so she didn't leave his side. Kaname came up behind Zero and rested a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, allowing Zero to relax a bit. He was surprised to feel Zero trembling slightly and he went around to see Zero's face. His eyes were wet but he refused to shed any tears.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked him quietly as Zero wiped his eyes.  
"Nothing." Zero said. Kaname gave him a look that said he didn't believe nothing was wrong.  
"She made me remember Ichiru. I miss him." Zero said, tears falling freely now. Zero was now hyperventilating and Kaname rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Rido-sama, please make yourselves at home. We're going back to our room before dinner." Kaname said. He picked Zero up and turned his back on the others before going back to their room.

As soon as Kaname closed the door behind them Zero burst into loud sobs. He'd barely been able to contain himself while they were walking down the halls but he felt safe now that they were alone in their soundproof room. Kaname walked with Zero over to the bed and let him sit in his lap, clinging to him as he cried on his shoulder, his whole body shaking. It had been over a month since Zero had last broken down and he'd hoped he was doing better, but apparently Mikazuki had really evoked some strong memories and emotions in Zero. Kaname could feel Zero's tears soaking his jacket but he didn't care; he'd change into another before they left. He sent soothing feelings to the boy through their bond, knowing it would help him calm down faster. Soon Zero stopped crying and Kaname waited until his breathing had returned to normal.

Kaname concentrated part of his mind in the bathroom, mentally taking a face cloth and running it under some warm water before shutting off the tap and summoning the wet cloth to his hand. He didn't usually use his powers for such mundane tasks because he could do them fine without, and the preciseness required took more effort. However, he knew that Zero would easily break down again if he left for even a moment, so he stayed with him. He gently washed Zero's tear stained face with the warm cloth until he looked like he'd never been crying. Kaname gently kissed each of Zero's eyes and his forehead before setting him on the bed. He got up and put the cloth away and quickly changed into a new jacket before going back to Zero.  
"You gonna be okay?" he asked, crouching on the ground by the side of the bed where Zero was sitting.  
"Yeah. Thank you." Zero said, nodding. He stood up and took Kaname's hand as they left again and went to the dining room.

Mikazuki and Juuri were already sitting at the table quietly and Kaname and Zero glanced Rido and Haruka in the next room talking quietly.  
"I don't know if I can lie to her anymore when I don't feel anything." They could hear Haruka's voice faintly. As Zero sat down, Kaname noticed glistening tears in his mom's eyes. He calmly walked over to her and pulled up a chair beside her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking at her concernedly.  
"I think your father and I are getting a divorce." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Kaname rubbed her back as he had done for Zero and placed his other hand on top of hers. He had expected it eventually. Juuri and Haruka weren't sleeping in the same room anymore, and it was possible Zero had something to do with it, though he'd never blame it on the boy. Zero and Mikazuki were sitting next to each other and the both put their heads down and pretended to be preoccupied as if they couldn't hear what was going on. The two children glanced at each other, strange feelings churning in their chests before quickly looking back down.

Haruka and Rido entered the dining room to find everyone sitting down and completely composed. They'd gone for a friendlier round table, but everyone could feel the tenseness in the air. Kaname was sitting between his mother and Zero, and Mikazuki was to Zero's other side. Haruka sat down beside his wife and Rido sat between him and Mikazuki. Zero noticed the girl with the peach-brown hair among the serving staff again and remembered what had happened last time Rido had been over for dinner. Kaname noticed too and wasn't surprised when she carefully avoided Rido, placing her trays on the opposite side of the table.  
"Thank you, Ruka." Kaname said as he began serving the food to himself and the people closest before passing it around. Ruka left back to the kitchen, glad to finally have Rido's eyes off her. After all the staff had disappeared, Rido started talking.  
"You still have that girl here?" he asked, even though the answer was clear.

"She does a fine job and it's not your place to critique our staff, Brother." Juuri said as she cut up her food.  
"I wasn't critiquing, I just asked a question." Rido defended. Zero noticed the man stop Mikazuki when she moved to cut his food for him, taking a swig of his drink. The girl quietly went back to her own food, glancing at Zero every now and then only to look back down when she noticed he was looking at her. Kaname kept a careful eye on Zero, trying to see if he was breaking down inside again and ready to take their immediate leave if they had to. However, Zero seemed fine and just curious and interested in the young girl. Kaname wondered if the boy had a crush on her. He could definitely tell Mikazuki was thinking about it b the small blush on her cheeks.

Finally they all finished dinner and dessert and were ready to go back to their rooms. Haruka left with Rido again and Juuri said her goodnights before going to her room. Kaname got up with Zero and was about to leave before Zero paused. He turned to Mikazuki and gently took her hand, kissing the top of it.  
"Sleep good." He said. Mikazuki blushed and nodded. Zero quickly turned around and urged Kaname to hurry up, clearly embarrassed by what he'd done. Kaname smiled as Zero took his hand and practically pulled him to their room.

When they were finally safe in their room, Kaname spoke.  
"I think you have a crush on her." He said, coming up behind Zero as they walked towards the bed. Zero blushed.  
"It's okay," Kaname assured, "she's cute." He smiled, pushing Zero onto the bed.  
"I wonder if she would have a threesome with us." Kaname pondered, crawling on top of Zero.  
"Wh-what? She doesn't even have a chest! She's probably younger than me!" Zero said, shocked.  
"Oh, so you were checking out her chest?" Kaname asked teasingly, nuzzling Zero's face.  
"She's vampire. She could be older than she appears." Kaname offered, hands quickly pulling off Zero's clothes before he knew what was happening.

"Hmm, I wonder if she would like it if you sucked on her nipples." Kaname said, doing so on Zero.  
"Nga." Zero gasped.  
"Or if you kissed down her stomach like this." Kaname suggested, kissing down Zero's. Zero blushed.  
"Or maybe this." Kaname said as he suddenly licked Zero's arousal and put it in his mouth.  
"Ah! Mmm! She doesn't even have that!" Zero defended, finding the notion ridiculous.

"Hmm." Kaname said, lifting his head up.  
"Well I know she has this." He said, spreading Zero's legs and licking his hole.

"Mmn. Hah." Zero moaned and gasped, his hands gripping the pillow and sheets.  
"What else might she like here?" Kaname said thoughtfully, pressing his arousal against Zero's entrance.  
"Zero, have you ever _used_ your cock?" he asked, suddenly realising he didn't know for sure. Zero shook his head.  
"N-no." he gasped.  
"Okay, well pay attention." Kaname instructed before thrusting in.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Yay! Chappie 17! Okay, this is right after Kaname and Zero left after dinner in Chapter 16. Enjoy:P

-x-

"Mikazuki." Rido said as he came in, having finished talking with Haruka. He saw the small child sitting alone at the table. Mikazuki stood up and went to his side. Rido led them to his room and shut the door.  
"You can sit on the bed." Rido said as he undid his tie and took it off. Mikazuki had some difficulty getting on the raised bed with her small size and the dress. Rido walked over and helped her up. She sat down on the edge as he took off her shoes and socks, looking up at her cute face. Mikazuki blushed when she noticed he was looking at her.

"You look really cute like that, Ichiru." Rido said.  
"Can I please stop wearing this?" Ichiru asked, referring to the whole getup.  
"You don't like it?" Rido asked, feigning disappointment.  
"But I went through all that work to find something that would fit and look cute on you." He said. Ichiru blushed. Rido smiled again, gently pushing Ichiru back on the bed with one hand while his other slid up the boy's leg under the dress. He climbed on top of the youth, pushing up the bottom of the dress until his hand reached Ichiru's groin. Ichiru bit his lip.

"Can I take the dress off first? And the wig?" he asked. Rido sighed before giving in.  
"Alright. Roll over." He said. Ichiru did and Rido undid the laces and zipper on the back before helping Ichiru out of the dress. He set it down on the table before taking the wig off and placing it next to it. He took one look at Ichiru's small briefs and peeled them off too so the boy was completely naked.

"I think it's cute how you see your brother for the first time in ages and all you can do is blush." Rido said as he began playing with Ichiru's manhood.  
"Nng. Hah." Ichiru panted.  
"You're hard already. Were you thinking about him touching you like this?" Rido asked, rubbing the head gently. Ichiru moaned. He wasn't sure whether Rido was mad or not, so he didn't know what answers were safe what ones weren't.  
Playing with Ichiru's manhood with one hand, Rido sucked the fingers on his other hand until they were wet.  
"I wonder if you were thinking of him down here too." Rido said, sliding his middle finger easily into Ichiru's hole to the bottom knuckle. He quickly added a second finger as he continued playing with Ichiru's length. Ichiru moaned and gasped as the fingers were slowly added before beginning to stretch him.

"Did you think of how his cock would feel inside you? How much smaller than mine it is? Like this one." Rido said, bending over and licking the tip of Ichiru's cock before putting it in his hot mouth. Ichiru realised he _hadn't _thought about how different it would feel, but now he was trying to size up how the size of his own cock might feel in his ass.  
"Well maybe I'll let you with him sometime since you did such a good job acting tonight. I'm really getting annoyed with Yuuki's hormones right now but I wasn't sure if I should bring you." Rido said, but he obviously didn't regret it because he got to play with Ichiru while they were staying. Ichiru hoped Rido would let him be with Zero, but he'd also have to find a smooth way to let his twin know it was him.

"Mmm, you smell so good. I missed it while I was hiding your scent." Rido said, sniffing all over Ichiru. The boy blushed and Rido noticed, grinning cheekily before capturing his lips in a kiss.  
"However, I get you tonight." Rido said before pausing thoughtfully, "Because I love you too much to let you go." He said. Ichiru was taken aback by the confession, but didn't have much time to think about it before Rido thrust his thick, hard cock into him.

-x-

So yeah, that's the big mystery to Mikazuki:P I might write another short chapter tonight, but I'm getting tired, so no promises:P Yay, I forgot to mention on the last chapter, but we made it over 100 reviews! Thank you so much and keep it up!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Okay, the vote showed Kaname/Zero/Ichiru, so this is what went down:P This is my first time doing a double penetration, but I hope you like

-x-

"Mikazuki, I just got called about a business meeting. I have to leave, but I should be back by tomorrow. If you need anything just ask someone." Rido said as he came back in the dining room where Ichiru and Zero were eating their snacks. Ichiru nodded and Rido gave him a brief departing kiss before heading out the door, shrugging into his jacket. Ichiru blushed at Zero having seen Rido kiss him, even though his twin still didn't know it was him. Ichiru had made sure he'd gotten official permission from Rido to tell Zero it was him so he didn't get in trouble. He and Zero finished their snack in silence and the servants took their dishes away before leaving them alone. Zero was about to get up when he noticed something funny. He furrowed his brow in confusion and Ichiru noticed.

"What's wrong, Zero-kun?" he asked.  
"Er, I just noticed your vampire presence, I didn't realise I couldn't sense it before." He replied. Ichiru thought for a moment before realising what had happened. Whether deliberately or not, Rido must have released the presence and scent binding he'd put on him so no one would recognize him. The pureblood had possible lost control of it after travelling too far away from Ichiru. As Ichiru's scent and presence became more obvious, Zero became more confused, because it seemed oddly familiar.

"Zero-kun. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Ichiru asked. Zero looked at him and thought for a moment.  
"Um, I think Kaname-sama's working in our room, but maybe yours and Rido-sama's room?" he suggested. Ichiru nodded and stood up. He led them to the room he was sharing with Rido and let Zero in before closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. Ichiru bit his lip and turned around, unsure if he should tell Zero it was him while he was still disguised as Mikazuki, or if he should get changed.  
"Do you know what happened to your brother?" he asked. Zero blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected question. He hadn't even known Mikazuki knew about Ichiru, but maybe Rido had told her.  
"He died." He said, trying not to cry, and not wanting to go into further detail. Ichiru bit his lip again and quietly shook his head.  
"He didn't die. He was taken away while you were unconscious." Ichiru explained, seeing Zero's eyes widen as he took the information, and also realising he might not believe him since Zero thought he was a girl he'd just met.  
"How do you know?" Zero rasped. Ichiru swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"I am Ichiru. Rido-sama took me home. He didn't want you to know it was me at first, so he made me dress up like this." Ichiru explained, letting it out. He took off the wig as he said this and Zero's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ichiru?" he asked warily. Ichiru smiled faintly. Now that he thought about it, he could finally recognise his twin's scent and presence. It was crystal clear. True and unhidden like before. Suddenly Zero ran forward and hugged his brother tightly, crying. Ichiru hugged him back and the two of them cried together for awhile. Finally Zero moved back a bit and wiped his eyes.

"We have to tell Kaname." He said. Ichiru agreed after a moment's hesitation and put the wig back on and cleaned his face so they could go through the hall's to Kaname's room without anyone finding anything different.

When they finally reached Kaname's room, Zero knocked quietly before entering, holding Ichiru's hand. Kaname looked up, surprised to see Mikazuki. He realised he hadn't sensed her, then again, he realised he'd never sensed her. Instead it seemed almost like there were two Zeros.

"Hello, Mikazuki." He said, greeting their guest first.  
"Is something wrong, Zero?" he asked, looking at the boy slightly confused. Zero shut the door behind them quietly, still holding Ichiru's hand assuringly.

"Kaname, I want you to know this isn't Mikazuki. It's Ichiru, my twin brother." He said, blushing awkwardly as he said what appeared to be a girl standing beside him was his _brother_. He wondered what Kaname must think, but after a moment he saw understanding cross the man's eyes.

"I understand. Has Rido given you permission to come out?" Kaname asked Ichiru. The boy nodded. Zero turned to his brother.

"Do you want to shower? You smell like perfume, and we can get you some better clothes." He offered. Ichiru nodded gratefully.

"Go ahead. I'll get some clothes for you both for when you get out." Kaname said.  
"Thank you, Kaname." Zero smiled before leading his brother to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and Ichiru took off the wig, setting it down.  
"Can you help me get the dress off?" he asked, turning around for Zero. Zero undid the back and Ichiru slipped out of the dress. Suddenly he blushed profusely as he remembered what Rido had made him wear underneath. Zero took in the odd lingerie for a moment before forcing himself to maintain composure.  
"Sorry, I forgot I was wearing this." Ichiru said, refusing to turn around and look his brother in the eye.  
"Um, if you're okay, I'll go get undressed over there." Zero said. He walked a couple feet away so their backs were to each other and both finished getting undressed in silence. When Ichiru had finally shed the embarrassing clothing he turned around to see Zero just finishing up. He followed Zero into the shower and Zero turned the water on, the warm water covering their bodies. Finally they turned to face each other again. Each found it slightly odd to be looking at their living double again after so long, and they spent a moment just looking at each other's naked bodies, becoming re-familiar with what they already knew, and making sure nothing had changed. Satisfied, they both began to speak.

"You first." Zero said. Ichiru blushed but nodded.  
"Do you want to wash each other like we used to?" he asked nervously. Zero relaxed, glad things were still comfortable enough between them for that.  
"Yeah." He smiled. He took the soap and put some on his hands before getting Ichiru to turn around so he could wash his back and shoulders. Slowly, they washed each other, talking about the good-old times, and the insane new times, relaxing the tension between them until it seemed like they'd never been apart. Zero's hand skirted over Ichiru's manhood when he noticed the boy was deeply flushed and had the beginning of an arousal.

"Um, Ichiru? Are you hot? Do you want me to turn down the water a bit?" he asked.  
"Ah, no, it's fine." Ichiru said, not wanting to be a problem. Zero quickly finished washing Ichiru and withdrew his hand, but Ichiru held it there, on his little arousal. It felt so good, and he didn't know why he was reacting like this.

"Ah, Ichiru, it's okay, we're done. We can get dressed now." Zero said, reaching back with his other hand and shutting the water off. He wanted to get some clothes on so he could hide the fact that seeing his brother so flushed and aroused was making him hard too. They suddenly heard a quick knock before Kaname entered with their new clothe in hand.

"I have your clothes." Kaname said.  
"Thank you. We'll be out in a minute." Zero replied, glad Kaname couldn't see them through the shower curtain.  
"Kay." Kaname agreed before setting their clothes on the counter and leaving again. Finally Ichiru let go of Zero as his twin climbed out of the shower, and he reluctantly followed him out. Zero was about to get dressed when Ichiru spoke.

"Zero, I don't know why I'm like this, and I can't make it go away. I feel so much more sensitive than normal. Zero looked over at his brother with concern and saw how out of it he looked. His eyes were glazed over and he was still getting harder.

"Kaname." Zero called worriedly. Kaname was there in a moment. He opened the door and took one look at Ichiru's attractive state before realising what he smelled.

"Did you know you'd taken an aphrodisiac, Ichiru?" he asked. Ichiru shook his head.  
"Rido probably slipped it in your snack with plans of taking advantage of it later, but he didn't realise he wouldn't be here." Kaname guessed. Ichiru agreed that it made sense.  
"Here, I'll carry you to the bed." Kaname said as he walked towards Ichiru. He carefully picked him up in his arms and strode back to the bedroom. Ichiru was trembling like crazy by the time Kaname set him down on the bed, but when Kaname went to stand back up, Ichiru wrapped his arms around him and kept him close.

"Shh." Kaname soothed, "It's just the effect of the drugs. We'll help you if you want." Kaname said.  
"Mhmm." Ichiru nodded into Kaname's shoulder. Zero climbed onto the bed, and Kaname had to smile when he saw the other boy was already aroused. He carefully unwrapped Ichiru's arms from around his neck so the boy was lying on his back on the bed. Zero crawled over and kissed his brother reassuringly. He moved down and began slowly lathing Ichiru's nipples. His hand travelled down to grasp Ichiru's arousal and he pumped it slowly, gently rubbing the tip. Ichiru moaned and gasped, his chest heaving.

"Do you want me to prepare him? I know what I'm doing more than you and will probably do a better job." Kaname told Zero. Zero looked up at him from Ichiru's chest and nodded. Kaname got the lube and put a thorough amount on his hand. He spread Ichiru's legs to reveal the boy's puckered hole. It was so much like Zero's. Slowly, Kaname slid his first finger in.  
"Nngah." Ichiru moaned, his arousal tilting up further as the man's long finger reached deep. Kaname slid the first finger in and out a few times to get the passage lubricated before slowly adding the second finger. As Zero continued teasing Ichiru, Kaname carefully stretched and prepared him. Finally, Kaname removed his fingers and moved back, getting off the bed and getting undressed. Zero moved between Ichiru's legs and soon felt Kaname behind him.

"Here." Kaname said, gently taking Zero's penis and guiding it to Ichiru's throbbing hole. Zero's small size slid in easily, and Ichiru moaned slightly, wishing Zero was a little bigger so he could feel more filled. Kaname slid his own arousal through Zero's legs to Ichiru's hole and very gradually added his girth to Zero's inside Ichiru. Ichiru moaned and panted as he was slowly filled unbelievingly full. Zero moaned as Ichiru's hole became tighter, stretched around both his and Kaname's arousals. He could feel Kaname's length between his legs and rubbing against his own. Kaname placed his hand on Zero's hip and once Ichiru had adjusted, Kaname carefully started he and Zero into a slow pace. They gradually sped up and Zero put his hand back on Ichiru's arousal and started pleasuring him again. Ichiru begged them to move faster until they were finally pounding into his body. Ichiru came a few minutes into their fast pace and Zero and Kaname followed, filling him with their wet cum. It slid along their dicks as they pulled out and dripped out his ass. Kaname hadn't gotten in as far as he would have liked because he'd had to go past Zero, but the rest of his cock had been between Zero's hot ass cheeks. Kaname moved around to lick Ichiru's cum off his chest while Zero dealt with his ass. He could drink up the cum trickling out of Ichiru's ass and it tasted just him and Kaname, mixed with the natural taste of Ichiru. Ichiru moaned as Zero licked his hole, slipping his tongue inside before taking it back out and lick up his balls and the underside of his shaft until he reached the head of Ichiru's cock and put it in his hot wet mouth. Ichiru gasped and moaned again as Zero bobbed his head. Kaname was busy sucking on his nipples as he'd already finished cleaning his chest. The two pleasured Ichiru for a little longer before finally releasing him. They all went and showered together before Kaname tucked the tired twins into bed and took his laptop out to the dining room to work while they slept, Zero's arms wrapped around Ichiru.

-x-

So I hoped you liked it and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: OMG! Sorry I took so long! I totally kept forgetting and had major writer's block D: If it ever takes a long time, I'm sorry, but I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY, maybe some of my others though, but this one I plan to see through to the end no matter what, well unless I die, which would be troublesome o.o

-x-

"I'm back, sorry I took so long." Rido said, entering his bedroom. He checked and Ichiru wasn't there or in the bathroom. He went back out and looked around when he found Kaname.  
"Kaname-san, have you seen Mikazuki?" he asked, suddenly on guard.  
"Yes. _She_ is in my room sleeping with Zero." Kaname said pointedly. Rido didn't miss that Kaname obviously knew their secret.  
"What's he doing there?" Rido asked, not in the mood to play games right now.  
"Did you forget about that little aphrodisiac, Rido-sama?" Kaname asked accusingly. Rido swallowed. _Oh hell no!_  
"So I take it you two helped him out." Rido growled. He'd given Ichiru permission to tell _Zero_, and suggested that he might be allowed to do it with his twin, but he'd never said anything about Kaname.  
"Should we have left him like that for five hours?" Kaname asked, backing Rido into a figurative corner. Rido swallowed again. He didn't like feeling powerless like this.  
"No. Thank you, but next time call me up before you touch my property, or I just might forget who Zero belongs to. Though I deserve him at least once now, don't you think?" Rido smirked. Kaname growled, standing up and knocking the table over he'd been sitting at. In an instant his hand was crushing around Rido's throat. Or at least, it should have been. Fortunately for Rido, he'd been expecting Kaname's anger at his remark and had easily moved out of the way, waiting till the last instant before moving so Kaname wouldn't just chase him, and instead took a moment to see where Rido had gone.

"Kaname, I thought you had morals about fairness." Rido pouted, as if disappointed that Kaname didn't agree with his reasoning.  
"Whatever." Kaname said, dropping his arm, "You can take Ichiru and go home now." He said. Rido scoffed.  
"You think you can tell me where to go?" he asked.  
"Since I live here and you are only visiting, yes. I have the right to say when you are no longer welcome." Kaname said. Rido chuckled at Kaname's sternness.  
"Have fun." He grinned. Kaname suddenly slumped to the floor, unconscious. Rido quickly wiped his memories of the past couple days.

-o-

Zero blinked tiredly, realising Ichiru was curled up against him, still sleeping. As Zero started to wake up, he realised they were buckled into the back seat of a car. He looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Kaname's bangs covering his eyes slightly. He'd never seen Kaname drive before, they'd always had a chauffer, but more interesting was why he'd brought Ichiru along. Was something wrong? He wanted to ask, but he found himself still being pulled at by the depths of sleep. Finally he fell back asleep.

Rido sensed when Zero was back asleep and he checked in the mirror. He smiled to himself before remembering how annoying it would be to see Yuki again. Maybe he should just stay at his cottage in the mountains. Yeah, he just had to grab some things from his mansion first and then they'd go. Only his most trusted people knew about his cottage, and Kaname certainly didn't. Even Seiren would have a hard time finding them since he'd frozen everybody at the house and modified their memories. They would remember Zero simply as a guest he'd brought over for dinner but never given to Kaname. When he was breaking the blood bonds that would give it away, he found it amusing that Zero had one with Haruka, but didn't hesitate to remove it as well.

-o-

Ichiru opened his eyes, his face resting on something warm. As he looked, he saw he'd been resting his head on Zero's bare chest. It took him a moment to realise they were both completely naked on a white bed, curled up together over the sheets. He was wary and wanted to move away, but it was too cold, they had to depend on each other's body heat without their clothes.

"It was fun undressing you two, but it was also fun entwining your legs and watching your naked bodies move against each other as you slept." Rido smiled, leaning in the doorway. Ichiru sat up, looking warily between Rido and Zero. Clearly he couldn't trust Rido around his brother.  
"Why'd you bring Zero?" Ichiru asked, trying to keep the anger and accusation out of his voice so he didn't get slapped.  
"Well it seems he and Kaname had some fun with you while I was gone, so it's my turn with Kaname's lover." Rido said, walking over and crawling on top of Ichiru.  
"Besides, you two are so cute together, how could I ever separate you?" Rido said, seeming to forget he'd split them up ever since he found them. Ichiru squeaked quietly as Rido nipped his ear, sucking on his and teasing his bite spot. Ichiru's eyes went wide in fear as Rido moved over Zero, licking his bite spot teasingly. Zero wouldn't wake up because Rido was still holding him in a deep sleep while he decided what to do.

"Don't bite him!" Ichiru said, tugging on Rido's shoulder desperately as he tried to pull him away. Rido placed a strong hand on Ichiru's chest, planting him firmly on the bed.  
"I wonder what your reaction will be to this." Rido grinned as he took Zero's length in his hand, pulling and jacking it off until it stood up on its own. The rest of Zero's body didn't seem to react to Rido's disappointment, because of his induced sleep. However, Ichiru was hard, his whole body flushed and squirming even though Rido hadn't touched him.  
"Do you like seeing that? Do you want to touch him?" Rido asked, sitting Ichiru up and moving him over Zero. Rido moved Ichiru's hand onto Zero's arousal, guiding it through the motions. Ichiru felt bad touching Zero while he was sleeping like this, but it was better him than Rido. The pureblood wet the fingers on his other hand and pushed them in to Ichiru's hole, feeling around inside and making him moan and pant as he was forced to continue pleasuring Zero. Finally Rido picked Ichiru up, spreading his legs and seating him on Zero's upright cock. Ichiru blushed as he was filled slowly, facing Zero's sleeping face. Rido wrapped an arm around Ichiru's waist, moving him up and down on Zero's cock while his other hand slipped back in his ass, fingering him as he moved.

"You're lucky Zero's body temperature is lower or else I'd fuck him. Maybe later." Rido said, suddenly thrusting into Ichiru. Ichiru gasped. Rido moved Ichiru up and down, shoving him as far on to their cocks as he could, his other hand going around pump the boy's length. Ichiru gripped Rido's forearms as Rido's thumbs continued to crush the tip of his cock. Finally Rido went back to his neck, biting down and drinking his blood. Ichiru cried out and came all over Rido's hand and Zero's stomach. Rido released Ichiru's neck, licking the wounds. He thrust into Ichiru a few more times until he released his load inside the boy. He pulled Ichiru off them and lightly pressed his face into Zero's chest. Ichiru obediently licked his cum off his brother before Rido moved him back, placing his head over Zero's unrelieved cock. Ichiru licked it silently, bobbing his head and sucking it until he could feel it start to twitch moments before Zero came in his mouth and all over his face. Ichiru swallowed what was in his mouth and Rido turned his face around, licking it off and kissing him.  
"You're such a good boy."

-x-

O.O zomg… Will someone come to Zero's rescue?  
So I'm thinking about doing a fivesome with Haruka, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, and Rido (in this one Haruka _would_ get Zero, unless you guys are desperately against that, in which case I'll have to replan their positioning ), so let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: k, the bold text, which will hopefully show up, is the text on the screen. Hopefully I can finish this fast, and I'll give a sorry beforehand for anyone that didn't want this.

-x-

Kaname's eyes opened. Why was he sleeping right now? He looked over as he heard a beep from his computer. Getting out of bed, he went over and sat down, opening the laptop.  
"**You have 1 live cam request from Rido Kuran. Accept?**" Kaname clicked yes and suddenly Rido was on the screen.  
"Hello, Kaname. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Kaname was on edge, since when would Rido care?  
"I slept fine, thank you. Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked warily.  
"Do you remember that boy I brought over a while ago?" Rido asked. Kaname racked his brain before recalling a short silver-haired boy with Rido.  
"Yes." He replied. Rido smiled. There was some noise on the other end as Rido got out of his seat, picking up the camera and walking over to a bed where Kaname could see the boy sleeping naked, his hands cuffed to the headboard.  
"Why are you showing me this?" Kaname asked, slightly angered by the fact that he had no idea what Rido was doing, and that he was undeniably aroused.  
"His name's Zero, in case you forgot. Now I know you don't remember, but he used to be yours. Unfortunately, you went too far and touched _my_ property." Rido growled, dragging another boy onto the camera. This one looked exactly like Zero. Twins maybe?  
"And so," Rido continued, "I had to erase your memories and take Zero here so I can play with him." He smiled.  
"Do you remember a few years ago when we modelled your dick and turned it into the most advanced dildo?" Rido asked.  
"Yes." Kaname said lowly. Suddenly Rido produced it on camera.  
"I was working on it a bit and I managed to make it produce heat as well. It's also a sheath now, so my little Ichiru can wear it while he takes your precious Zero, aka, his twin brother." Rido grinned. He set the camera down and moved Ichiru in front of him.  
"Not a sound." He said quietly to the boy. Ichiru nodded as Rido put Kaname's dildo over the boy's small dick, strapping it on around his waist. It was a disturbing sight for Kaname to see his own dick on the small pale boy, and Kaname was starting to question Rido's sanity at this strangeness. Rido helped Ichiru on to the bed before taking a blindfold and tying it around Zero's head. Zero twitched a moment later as Rido released him from his induced sleep. His head tossed but he found he couldn't see. Rido quickly turned the sound off on his computer as an after thought so Kaname wouldn't interrupt and ruin his plans.

"Kaname?" Zero called quietly.  
"Shhh, I'm right here." Rido said, mimicking Kaname's voice perfectly. Kaname could still see and hear everything that was going on and he growled as Rido pretended to be him. Rido grabbed the lube off the table and wet his fingers, moving between Zero's legs and spreading them. Ichiru sat quietly at the edge of the bed, at a loss of what to do as he watched Rido start to prepare Zero, causing his brother to moan. The dildo was warm around his cock and Ichiru found himself getting very hard quickly. Zero's hands tugged lightly at his bindings attached to the bed as he tossed. Finally Rido slid his fingers out and motioned for Ichiru to come over. He pumped the boy's dildo with his wet hand, lubricating it. He moved Ichiru between Zero's legs and guided the boy's 'cock' to Zero's puckered hole. Ichiru slowly slid in and Zero moaned pleasantly and arched a little as he tossed his head again. Rido moved in behind Ichiru and slid his fingers in the boy's ass. He covered the boy's mouth with his other hand just in time to keep him from moaning aloud. Ichiru panted silently as Rido prepared him, a hand guiding his hips to move inside Zero. Satisfied that Ichiru would be quiet, Rido stuck his fingers inside the boy's mouth, making him suck on them. He took them out and began pumping Zero cock.

"Nng!" Zero moaned. Even though he could feel Kaname's fingers, they were so wet it felt like the man's tongue feasting on his flesh. Finally Rido removed his fingers from Ichiru's ass and slowly entered the boy. Ichiru choked back a loud moan as they started thrusting together in rhythm. The only thing he didn't like was that he couldn't feel any friction with the dildo on. However, Zero was making up for it with his erotic faces and sounds. Rido started moaning behind him, struggling even now to still sound like Kaname in his wordlessness. The real Kaname soon realised he was masturbating. _God, what was wrong with him?_

"K-Kanamee!" Zero cried out as he came all over Rido's hand. Rido put his fingers to his mouth and licked the sweet liquid off his hand. After Zero had called his name in orgasm, Kaname started fisting his cock wildly, finally coming. When his body settled down, he felt sure that he and Zero must have truly belonged to each other as Rido had said. Rido thrust faster inside Ichiru, causing the boy to cum and shoot his liquids out through the hole in the dildo and into Zero's body. Rido soon followed, but avoided what would be a belated moan of ecstasy. He pulled Ichiru out of Zero, since the dildo didn't go limp after it's user came and Zero might notice. Finally the pureblood slid out of Ichiru and began unfastening the straps, taking the dildo off the boy. Too exhausted to keep up with the charade, he put Zero back in his sleep before turning the sound back on the computer.

"I challenge you to come find us and rescue your precious Zero, and if you take too long I'll claim him." Rido grinned before disconnecting the cam chat. Kaname sat back in his chair stunned. Kaname stood up, removing his soiled clothes as he walked to the bathroom and dropped them in the hamper. He closed the door and got into the shower, turning the water on. It ran softly down his exhausted body and Kaname leaned against the wall silently in thought. _I can't do anything until I know for sure I have a right and reason to._ He thought. Turning his mind inward, he searched through his memories, noticing where Rido must have compromised them since he was looking for it. Soon he started doing the repair work. You couldn't _really remove_ memories, just sort of hide them. He started remembering all the things that Rido had made him forget. When he first saw Zero and changed him. The first time they made love. Zero's bond with Haruka, and how that had happened and what had followed. He started thinking about Zero's bond with Haruka. Rido knew about it since he removed the memory, but would he have removed the bond? He was probably capable of it. Come to think of it, While Kaname had been watching Zero, he'd been attracted, and had felt the memories stirring, but he hadn't felt that bond connection. So presumable Rido had removed all bonds all with memories that would give Zero away, but had changed his mind, likely wanting to anger Kaname and rub it in his face while he toyed with Zero. Kaname sighed before moving on in the memories. He was pleasantly greeted by Zero's love confession and his reciprocation. His last memories were about _Mikazuki_, aka, Ichiru. Finally he remembered the threesome he had had with Zero and Ichiru, and the following fight with Rido that had started it all.

Satisfied that he knew everything, he quickly finished washing and got out of the shower, getting dressed before going to find Seiren to help him find and rescue Zero.

-x-

Aaand, that's that. Yay! I think that was actually a pretty good solution to our problem, so let me know what you thought. Also, I have a poll on my profile for you to vote what story I should work on next, including my fictionpress ones. You can choose up to three so go vote! Also, if anyone has any unique ideas as to how Kaname will find and rescue Zero, that might make it more interesting, let me know ;)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: K, all this is Zero's dream while he's trapped in sleep. I thought about this shortly after I had the idea of the fivesome since it would be fairly immoral to have it actually happen, also I wasn't really thinking of how I could even _make_ it happen even if I wanted. So yeah, here goes ;) Also, I'll prolly do an actual Kaname/Zero/Ichiru/Rido foursome eventually, trying to decide if it's before the climax, or not till the next 'book' (yes I plan on having a second book, or at least an epilogue XD) And OMG! I just realised the three Kuran males are all together XD At first I was thinking it was the three brothers, but then I remembered Kaname's a different generation too bad :P

-x-

"Nnn, hah!" Zero moaned as Haruka licked his hole. He was lying over top of Kaname with Haruka behind him, licking hole while Kaname kissed him and sucked his neck. He could feel his and Kaname's arousals sandwiched between their heated anxious bodies. Haruka stopped licking Zero and wet his fingers, sliding them in easily. Zero moaned again and panted against Kaname's chest as they moved in and out, stretching him slowly. Kaname coaxed his head back up and sucked on the boy's tongue before darting his inside the youth's mouth and dominating it. Zero back eagerly, his hips starting to rock. Haruka finished preparing Zero before squeezing the hunter's but and making Zero squeak cutely.

"You ready?" he asked in a low raspy voice as he leaned over Zero's back, whispering in his ear. Zero blushed and nodded. Kaname wet his whole hand as Zero sat up before pumping his cock and getting it wet. Both men's hands went to Zero's sides to guide and lower him on to Kaname's cock.  
"Nnn." Zero moaned. Haruka wet his cock the same way Kaname had as Zero adjusted before adding his length inside Zero. The boy started breathing shakily and closed his eyes in pain.  
"Shhh, relax." Kaname soothed, stroking Zero's cheek with the back of his hand. Zero opened his eyes to look into Kaname's worried ones.  
"You okay, Zero?" Haruka asked, moving his head by Zero's shoulder to see his face as he wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing him lightly. Zero had calmed his breathing and nodded.

"Zero?" Zero looked up at the sound of his twin brother, and realised he was standing in the doorway, his small naked body next to Rido's. Ichiru was looking worriedly at Zero, who had appeared in pain a moment ago. Letting go of Rido's hand, he went over and climbed onto the bed. Zero watched as he crawled over Kaname, looking up at him before taking his arousal in his mouth. Ichiru wanted Zero to forget the pain as he sucked his brother's length. Zero moaned, hearing it echoed by his twin when Kaname started licking the boy's cock hanging over his face. Zero closed his eyes in pleasure and Haruka finally started moving him on and off his and Kaname's cocks. They all felt the bed shift as Rido joined them, pouring a bit of lube in his hand as he moved behind Ichiru and started prepping him. Ichiru moaned, his hips squirming slightly from the sensation as he and Kaname continued sucking. Rido kissed across his back as he scissored his fingers, his other hand sliding across Ichiru's soft skin. Rido didn't take long before removing his fingers and positioning himself and thrusting in, not too roughly. Zero panted as Ichiru moaned on his cock, his hands tangling in his brother's hair. Haruka and Kaname were starting to speed up now and he felt so good. He could only remember what it felt like inside Ichiru and right now he couldn't be happier. After a few minutes they were all getting close and their moaning got louder until everyone started climaxing at around the same time. Kaname and Haruka came deep inside him, finally slowing to a stop as he came in Ichiru's mouth. Ichiru swallowed his cock and everything it released, feeling Rido cum inside him. Finally Ichiru came, usually the one with the worst endurance, and Kaname licked up all his liquids.

The semes slowly got out of their ukes and everyone rolled tiredly onto the bed. Ichiru and Zero lazily crawled to their masters, licking the cum off the men's cocks noisily. When he was done with Kaname, Zero went over and cleaned Haruka off, while Rido gently rolled Ichiru over and returned the favour. Finally Zero lay down, his head resting in Kaname's lap. Ichiru went over quietly and started kissing his brother exhaustedly. The men watched as the cute boys kissed, barely staying awake. Eventually Zero rolled off Kaname's lap and curled up with Ichiru on the bed. They could feel as their master lay down behind them, pulling the blankets over them, and finally everyone drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Ahg! It was so short oh well, dreams aren't always excessively long. I guess it was kind of more of a side thing, not 100% useful to the story, but enjoyable all the same. Review please! And as of now, I plan on having Zero rescued, or at least have Kaname on his way in the next chapter. Then the real "frightful Drama" begins. Wait, no, Yuuki has to have her baby first, which starts it all… Oh yeah, I want to name the chapters, and I'll republish them with corrections and fixes in the format etc. Any suggestions for names would be greatly appreciated make sure you specify which chapter for.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ichiru, get your stuff, we're leaving." Rido called through the cabin as he went to Zero's room. He quickly untied Zero before going over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes. He got the boy dressed and picked him up, slinging his own bag of clothes over his shoulder.  
"Ichiru?" he called. The boy came out of their room, his eyes still sleep ridden.  
"Kuran-sama?" he asked, tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Come on, we have to pack your things." Rido said, taking Ichiru's hand and going back in their room. He set Zero on the bed and put his bag down, helping Ichiru quickly pack his things before grabbing everything including Zero, locking the doors and leaving. They got in the car, Rido hastily buckling up Zero's sleeping form while Ichiru got in. Rido closed the back door and Zero slumped against Ichiru, his brother wrapping an arm around him. Rido tossed their things in the trunk before getting in and pulling out of the driveway. Ichiru could feel the stress waves coming off Rido through their bond as they sped through morning light. It was getting brighter by the minute and the sun was giving Rido a headache which wasn't helping. He was tired and knew he was making some risky decisions that could jeopardize everything, but he needed to stick to the first plan he'd made at all costs, even if it interfered with his smaller newer one of kidnapping Zero. Oh well, he wasn't read to give the boy up yet, he'd just have to drag him along with them. Ichiru finally fell back asleep. It was too late for him and he was dead exhausted.

A few hours later they arrived at Rido's mansion and he woke Ichiru up. Kaien came down the front steps and helped them out of the car, ushering them inside. Rido carried Zero to Ichiru's room, the other twin holding his hand. He set Zero down on the four-poster bed and kissed Ichiru on the top of his head before turning to leave.  
"Kuran-sama? What's happening?" Ichiru asked quietly. Rido paused.  
"Yuuki's having her baby." He said before leaving, locking the door behind him. Ichiru felt a tear slide down his face. He'd thought Rido didn't like Yuuki, so why was he so worried about her? He didn't like being selfish, but the thought that Rido might care more about her than him made his heart break and his chest ache.

"Ichiru?" Ichiru looked over to see Zero sitting up in the bed, looking at him confusedly. When Zero saw his brother crying, he quickly got up and went over to him, wiping the tear off his cheek and holding him close. Ichiru rested his head on Zero's shoulder as the tears started falling freely, his hands clenching at the back of Zero's shirt.  
"Wh-why does h-he have to b-be so mean?" Ichiru sobbed. Zero didn't know what was going on, but he held his brother tight, rubbing his back and holding his head comfortingly. He began to softly sing the lullaby their mother used to sing to them when they were little and he soon felt Ichiru calm next to him. His brother hiccupped a little as he tried to catch his breath, and Zero walked them over to the bed, sitting them both down on it.

"What happened?" Zero asked. Ichiru quietly started explaining all the feelings he'd had toward Rido since they'd first met and everything he'd been going through.  
"I thought he loved me and just didn't know how to show it, but now I think he was just playing with me the whole time." Ichiru said, bursting into fresh sobs.  
"Shhhh." Zero soothed, pulling Ichiru into him again as they rocked slowly on the bed. Finally Ichiru was all cried out and Zero could feel the boy growing heavy against him. He checked and sure enough Ichiru had fallen asleep, exhausted from all his spent emotions. He lay his brother down on the bed, pulling the covers over them and curling up with him. It was the first time he'd seen Ichiru sucking his thumb in awhile, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Even though they were the same age, he knew that Ichiru was far more sensitive to these things. He'd never felt as loved because he was weak, and so his desperate need for love and care made him more vulnerable.

Zero found he didn't, _couldn't_, sleep, so he just watched Ichiru, waiting for something to happen. After a few hours, it finally did. He heard a soft knock before someone opened the door. He looked over to see a man with sandy blonde hair carrying a tray.  
"Kuran-sama asked me to bring you some food. He's not done yet, and doesn't know how long he'll be." The vampire explained. Zero just watched him, half sitting up in the bed, his arm still wrapped protectively around Ichiru. The man left the tray on the table.  
"Is there anything else you need?" he asked. Zero shook his head silently and the man bowed before taking his leave. Zero heard the door lock a hesitant moment later. Sure that Ichiru would be okay, he slid his arm out from their embrace and quietly got out of bed, tiptoeing over to the food. He silently pulled out a chair and positioned it so he could still keep and eye on Ichiru in the bed while he ate. He hadn't realised until now how hungry he was. Before he'd been too worried about Ichiru to be concerned about himself. When Ichiru woke, he'd still be there to offer any comfort the boy still needed, as long as his unusual urge to challenge Rido didn't overtake him and make him attempt to break down the door.

-x-

Eeeks! So I just kinda thought of this all of a sudden and decided to write it. It's better than any other plans I had, so hopefully I can manage to ward off the writer's block and get around to the next chapter quickly XD Review! Thnk yooouuu!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: K, super sorry in advance that this took so long! I've been preoccupied with other stories as per usual :P I just finished the last Vampirates book (well, until the sixth comes out in US I guess), and I'm anxious to get started on another fanfic idea for that (wish I had as many fans for Vampirates as I do for VK:P ). However, I think it's about time I updated this, so here goes ;)

-x-

Rido rushed into the room where Yuuki's baby was being delivered. One of the doctors came over to him, pulling the mask down so he could talk.  
"We have to give her a caesarean but we wanted to know your decision. She's put under for the moment." The doctor explained. Rido had already been debriefed on the situation on the phone just as Yuuki's situation had become unstable and the doctor had had to abandon the call quickly.  
"Do it, but if the baby comes to harm, none of you will live through this." Rido said, his eyes dark with promise. The doctor nodded nervously, and Rido noticed some of the others look over, having heard their brief conversation, but they managed to remain calm. Rido hoped it was them operating and not this nervous freak that was likely to mess up from the pressure. All the same, a similar look towards them made sure they got the message loud and clear. They gave a curt nod before readying their equipment for the operation. Rido turned around before leaving to wait outside the room, the door closing behind him. He listened carefully to their words through the door as the operation went underway. Even with his lack of knowledge in the medical business, he knew something was different fairly soon. It was a while later that the frazzled doctor came out, now having calmed his nerves a bit.

"What's happening?" Rido asked, anxious to hear news and wonder what was up.  
"You have twins; we're pulling them out now." The doctor said, smiling happily at the new pureblood father. Rido took a moment to absorb the information, but decided he'd think about how it changed and affected things later. For the mean time, he hurriedly followed the doctor in. He could see Yagari holding a scrawny crying baby, cutting its umbilical cord and smiling to Rido.  
"It's a girl." He announced, handing it to one of the other doctors to clean and take of. Rido waited anxiously as they carefully repeated the process with the second baby.  
"It's a boy." Yagari announced again. Rido felt himself relax.  
"Are they both healthy?" he asked. The doctors caring for the newborns each gave their confirmation.  
"We have to keep a careful eye on Yuuki though." Yagari said. Rido nodded, trying to act a little genuine since he didn't want them getting suspicions yet, and he was too tired to modify their memories today.  
"On a happier note, did you two decide on what to name them?" Yagari asked, bringing Rido back from his thoughts.  
"We decided I would make the final decision, but there's someone I want to ask first. I'll bring him in to see them in an hour or so probably." Rido said, completely lying since he'd been totally avoiding Yuuki and had never wanted to discuss names with her. Yagari nodded and Rido took his leave.

-o-

Zero didn't like the silence as he and his brother nibbled the remaining food. Ichiru had barely spoken since he'd woken up and it was making him nervous that the boy was having a breakdown. After everything he'd said before he fell asleep, Zero had a feeling that Ichiru's feelings for Rido ran deep. Now he understood that no matter what Rido may do, unless he was a serious threat to Ichiru's well-being, killing him would have a drastic negative effect on Ichiru. Zero thought about his own feelings for Kaname, wondering where he was since Ichiru had been reluctant to give him any real answers. Just as he was about to say something to break the silence, they both heard a soft knock on the door. They looked up as they heard the keys jingle as the door was unlocked and their visitor entered the room. Rido seemed almost nervous as he came in, but he smiled when he saw Ichiru. That smile, however, quickly disappeared when he saw the sad eyes Ichiru met him with, the spark that he'd come to love, gone.

"What's wrong?" Rido asked, totally ignoring Zero as he hurried over to Ichiru, kneeling in front of the boy still sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Zero found himself growl, and Rido looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. Zero was about to snap at the pureblood for his ignorance and how much he had hurt Ichiru, but he held his tongue when he saw his brother's action. Ichiru slowly wrapped his arms around Rido, burying his face in the man's shoulder. Rido quickly turned his attention back to Ichiru.  
"Shhh." He soothed, feeling and smelling Ichiru's silent tears as he cried on his shirt. He felt Ichiru turn his head and nuzzle his neck as a small sniffle escaped him. Rido titled his head away to give the boy better access and silent permission. Ichiru took a few licks of the perfect skin before biting down. Rido cradled the boy close to him in his arms as he drank, trying to ignore Zero's annoying presence. However, Zero had stopped boring holes in him with his glare, and now simply watched the exchange take place, noticing Ichiru calm significantly. When the boy released Rido's neck, licking the blood off, Zero could see a small smile on his brother's lips. Satisfied, he and Rido pulled back to look at each other.

Rido was about to tell Ichiru the two of them had twins, but then he remembered he had yet to propose to the boy and ask him to raise his children with him. Next he thought they were Ichiru's siblings, but despite the ages, that still didn't make sense by their relationship.  
"Yuuki had twins." He said simply, smiling at the thought of one day marrying Ichiru and raising his children together. Ichiru took a moment to register the off topic comment, though they hadn't been talking before, a lot had been expressed. He slowly nodded, understanding Rido's statement.  
"Would you like to see them? It's a boy and girl. I wanted your opinion on names, and I told them we'd be there in about an hour. We have time for a shower if you'd like." Rido explained. Ichiru nodded. Rido smiled and suddenly Zero slumped, falling off his chair with a quiet thud onto the carpeted floor. Ichiru gave Rido a look and the pureblood shrugged.  
"Oops." He said, not sounding very resentful. Again the look.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but did you hear him growl at me before?" Rido asked. Ichiru rolled his eyes and shook his head before nuzzling Rido's chest. Rido picked the boy up in one arm and went over and picked up Zero in the other, walking them over to the bed and setting Zero down before leaving, locking the door as he went to their room for some privacy so he and Ichiru could shower.

-o-

Yagari came up beside Rido and Ichiru as they approached Yuuki's door.  
"I was just out for a smoke. Are you ready to see them?" Yagari asked. Rido nodded and the doctor led them inside, Ichiru holding Rido's hand. He could see the smile of pride and happiness on Rido's face for the what seemed like and possibly was, the first time, as they approached his babies. Rido picked Ichiru up so he could see the fragile beings in their cases, each tagged with a piece of paper stating the gender, parents, weight, height, and an empty space for the name. Ichiru smiled as he looked at the newborns, each sprouting some of Rido's reddish-brown hair. They went to the boy first, Rido telling Ichiru that he was the younger of the two. The baby looked at them quietly, his eyes mismatched like Rido's. Rido felt an odd flutter in his heart for the child, really realising for the first time since they were born, that these were his children and he was now a father, _their _father. They move on to the girl who had the same mismatched eyes as her brother. Rido was elated. Since the twins were different genders, it meant they were fraternal twins as apposed to identical, because they had come from different eggs, unlike Zero and Ichiru, so it hadn't been guaranteed that they would be the same, but they already showed distinct similarities.  
"So, what do you think we should name them?" Rido asked, smiling at Ichiru. Ichiru thought for a minute, looking between the two babies and their father.

-x-

Alright, I want you guys to leave your name ideas in the reviews. I know the twins are OCs, but hopefully this'll make them feel a little closer to home. Besides, I always am open to my readers' opinions ;) When I'm ready to write the next chapter (which is pretty much now, but I'll wait to name the babies), I'll pick my two favourites and let you know the runner ups ;) Good luck to you all, and if you want (or if it's a less common name), leave a brief meaning and the gender (or unisex and I can pick) Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Okay, all the names you suggested were very good and I had a hard time choosing, but it had to happen ;) I'd like to thank all those who suggested names: **Lorna Roxen**,** ben4kevin**,, and **ReachtheMoon**. Here were the candidate names: **Sora**,** Riku**,** Aki**,** Tetsuo**,** Akahana**,** Shinji**, **T****sukihane**, **Yuu**, **Hirosuki**, **Hisoka**, **Jun**, **Makoto**, **Mitsuru**, and **Nao**. And now, let us see what _Ichiru _chose ;)

-x-

"So, what do you think we should name them?" Rido asked, smiling at Ichiru. Ichiru thought for a minute, looking between the two babies and their father.  
"Tetsuo for the boy, and I like Akahana for the girl, but it's a bit of a mouthful, especially for a kid, so maybe her nickname could be Aki." Ichiru suggested. Rido beamed and nodded, laying a butterfly kiss on his lover.  
"Have you decided on their names?" Yagari asked, coming up behind them. Rido nodded and told the doctor who wrote it on the babies sheets.  
"Do you want to stay, or we can go. I was thinking a walk outside or a trip to the park might be relaxing." Rido said. Ichiru looked at the man, shocked. He wondered if seeing his babies had triggered something in his brain, because he'd never made any offers like that.  
"Um, maybe we could go see the gardens in the back…tonight. It's still day out, right?" Ichiru asked, unsure because of all his sleeping. Rido shook his head.  
"It's sunset already." He said.  
"Oh, okay." Ichiru nodded. Rido smiled and took Ichiru outside.

When they came outside, they see the Sun setting on the horizon, only it was giant and reddish-pink. The sky looked like it was on fire with a brilliant array of strong colours.  
"Wow." Ichiru said quietly in admiration. Rido agreed as he wrapped his arms around Ichiru from behind, standing behind the boy as they watched the sun set. When the sky was finally dark, Rido took Ichiru's hand and they went to check out the rest of the garden. Directly behind the Mansion was a giant fountain in white stone. There was a semicircle of stone risers where one could sit and find some peace and quiet. They continued around the risers through a simple maze of hedges. When they came out the back, there was a rocky waterfall made from boulders flowing into a pond where they found some koi. They admired the fresh night air for awhile, feeling a light spray from the water. Finally they headed back, Ichiru climbing eagerly up onto the risers. Rido tagged along and they sat down, the pureblood wrapping his arms around the boy and letting him snuggle close so he wouldn't get cold. Rido checked his watch. Yes, it was just about time. Suddenly there was a click as the fountain and entire garden lit up. Ichiru was in awe as he smiled, snuggling closer to Rido as they enjoyed this moment. Rido gently kissed the top of Ichiru's head.  
"I love you." He said quietly into Ichiru's hair. Ichiru felt his heart flutter.  
"I love you too." He replied.

-o-

It had been three days since Rido's children were born and that magical night in the garden with Ichiru. His plans were well underway and he thought it was time he invited Kaname over. He didn't have time for Zero anymore and it was the perfect excuse to invite the younger pureblood over to fulfill Rido's plans.

"Yuuki, I bought you something to drink." He said, sitting down beside the weak girl as she carefully sat up. He handed her the glass of water as he had done for the last three days. She drank it slowly, her hand shaking. Rido wrapped his hand around her own and led the glass to her mouth, making sure she finished the drink.  
"Kaname will be coming over soon. I'll ask him to pay a visit." Rido said. Yuuki nodded and he took the glass back. He left the room and Yuuki laid back down on the bed, doing her best to save her energy for Kaname.

-o-

Kaname knocked softly on the door. There was no answer so he presumed Yuuki was sleeping and entered silently. He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw her. Blood was bubbling out of her open mouth and he could hear soft choking sounds. The blood also leaked from her eyes, nose, and ears. He walked over, a dead weight in his chest. Her eyes were open, but they were glassy.  
"Kaname! What the hell did you do to her?" Rido yelled, storming into the room. Kaname looked over and saw an evil knowing expression on the man's face. He'd done this. Zero. Zero was in this maniac's house. Realising there was nothing he could do for Yuuki, Kaname ran out of the room to go find his lover. Rido smirked. This were going just according to plan. He walked over to Yuuki and saw her eyes silently slide over to see him. She understood now what was happening, but had no chance of stopping it. It was too late.  
"My dear Yuuki." Rido said, cradling her chin in mock affection. His hand slid down her throat and stopped over her chest before plunging in and ripping out her heart. Yuuki's eyes went wide and there was more gurgling, but she couldn't scream. Rido smiled as he held her bleeding heart in his hand. He licked a drop of blood off the surface before sinking his teeth into it. He could feel the fresh blood running down his throat, and the inherit energy that came from it. He may have poisoned Yuuki, but he was careful that it only affected her and not the blood he was drinking. He finished eating her heart, savouring it since he knew he didn't have to worry about being interrupted for another hour or so. He could tell Yuuki was starting to fade, but he wasn't done with her yet. He leaned over her fragile body and bit into her neck. He quickly drained her body. By the he was done with her she was already dead. He released her neck and she quickly turned to dust.

-x-

well, now I have writer's block again. Stupid mom.


	25. Chapter 25

Zero was glad to finally be back home with Kaname. However, things seemed quieter than he remembered, and something was up with Kaname, though the pureblood wouldn't tell him what. He soon found out that with their impending separation and divorce, Mr. and Mrs. Kuran were acting abnormally and had fired most of the servants. The few remaining were wary of speaking should they set off either or both of their masters. Zero and Kaname could sense impending danger in the air of the empty feeling house. Zero felt awkward, used to speaking openly with Kaname, but the man he loved was speaking minimally, bothered presumably by the state of his parents relationship. After a week of this and Zero thought he couldn't take it anymore, something finally happened…

It was a sunny Thursday morning when there was a knock at the door. One of the servants went and opened it, quickly being pushed aside by a man in a long trench coat bearing a large gun. The girl fell to the floor, looking up in fear as men poured in, all armed and pointing their weapons as they looked around the foyer for one of the household masters to jump them. Kaname heard the sound and sensed the unwelcome guests. He hurried down the stairs from the library to see the hunters desperately trying to sedate his angry mother, her eyes glowing red, and an aura of madness coming from her.

"How rude to intrude into someone's home and then attack the hostess." Kaname said casually, entering the room so they could see. One of the younger hunters fearfully whipped his gun toward the elder man and Kaname held his hands up in peace, stopping where he was so as to not aggravate the obvious rookie. He didn't fancy an anti-vampire bullet in him from scaring the boy on his first mission. One of the more experienced hunters trained his gun on Kaname, but his eyes showed determination instead of the fear the other hunter's did.

"You're one to preach, _Kaname Kuran_." Said the man, spitting Kaname's name. They heard the sound of a door opening down the hall where they couldn't see and the man jerked his head for one of the other hunters to go check it out. Kaname knew it was Zero, and worried what would happen to the boy should he get scared and attack out of self defence. He flooded his mind with calming feelings, focussing it toward his lover through their newly restored bond. With it, he sent the message _Just follow him and don't give him a reason to hurt you_, hoping the boy would receive his advice and follow it.

Meanwhile…

Zero was peeking out of the bedroom, trying to decide if he wanted to risk coming out or not. Suddenly the door was whipped open and he was knocked on the ground inside, a boy straddling so he couldn't get up with a gun pointed at his head. Zero was breathing heavily from being knocked down and the surprise and fear of the situation he was now in. The boy on top of him blinked at him before slowly lowering his weapon, a wary look in his eyes that said he didn't know whether or not he could trust the young silverette.

"Zero?" he asked. Zero's eyes widened and he nodded. The hunter gulped, his eyes growing sad and then angry before he got off Zero, slamming his fist on the ground, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Why," he started,

"Why does everyone I care about have to become _that_? That _monster_ that hurts others. First my brother…" The boy's body was racked by a sob as he took a moment before looking back at Zero.

"I thought you were dead. You and Ichiru…we never found your bodies, but they said after what the vampire did to your parents…" The boy drifted off again, realizing Zero probably didn't want to hear about how his parents bodies had been mutilated, their blood everywhere and their eyes staring blankly at the ceiling from their position on the floor.

"I thought I lost you." The boy suddenly wrapped his arms around Zero tightly, both of them still sitting on the floor. Zero froze. Who was this boy that had been ready to kill him, and then breaking down and reminiscing about what had been thought to be the end of the Kiryuus. _Kaito._ Zero suddenly remembered his old friend, remembered what had happened when the boy's brother was changed, killing him despite their family bonds. Had his old role model that he always thought was so strong, and maybe cold and heartless at times, really become so weak and broken after thinking he'd lost everything, or was he just rattled at realising he hadn't, and seeing the dismal truth? Zero wrapped his arms numbly around the boy as he continued to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I got swept up in my life here. I thought I didn't have any right to keep in contact with you once I'd been turned." He said quietly. He wasn't sure whether to ask forgiveness, or to ask if Kaito was going to kill him now. Kaito looked up and saw the questioning fear in Zero's eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're stable, so don't worry." He explained stroking Zero's cheek and offering a weak smile, finding it difficult after his own breakdown. Zero returned the smile and the two carefully got to their feet.

"I have to bring you out." Kaito said,

"And if I don't look like I'm ready to control you, they may pick someone else, and it'll be harder for me to keep you safe." He said, rummaging through the pack he was carrying and pulling out a pair of cuffs. Zero understood and held out his hands. Kaito gently clasped them on, giving Zero an apologetic smile.

"You should probably wipe your face." Zero said, trying to be helpful. Kaito nodded and wiped the tears off his face with the back off his hand. He hoped his eyes weren't too red. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of Zero with one hand, pulling his backpack back on and holding his gun in his other hand. They came out, his hold and face getting more rough as they came into the view of the other hunters who had been waiting patiently.

Kaname had heard most of their conversation, and so, understood what was going on and that Zero was safe when the two boys returned. In fact, he thought Zero looked rather cute in the hand cuffs and couldn't help but smirk slightly at Zero's innocent look, feigning slight fear for his and Kaito's sake so their cover wasn't blown. Zero quickly noticed that Kaname was sporting his own pair of handcuffs, but had a feeling they were more serious, and probably had strong charms on them to keep him under control.

"Is that…?" One of the hunters started in shock.

"Kiryuu. Zero Kiryuu. It seems this beast changed him, but he's been properly stabilized. I understand that the arrest of Kaname Kuran should constitute his solitude, but I think it would be safer and preferable for Zero to remain with him for his safety, as well as so he doesn't pose a threat to others. Many of us owe our lives to his parents, and although he is now a vampire, I believe his safety should be granted in respect to them." Kaito said, expressing his point carefully. The leader of their team thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'll put you in charge of him until we arrive. Now where is the other vampire? Shouldn't he have come out yet?" the man said.

"My father is out on a business trip. He has nothing to do with this. I will come along peacefully, but you must release my mother first." Kaname said calmly. The man nodded and the hunter who was holding Juuri released her.

"But what did Kaname do?" Zero asked in confusion, worried about what was going to happen.

"He has been accused of murdering Yuuki Kuran, and will be held captive until a final verdict is reached for safety precautions." The hunter responded. Zero was going to respond about how ridiculous that was, but he saw in Kaname's eyes to keep quiet for now. During his encounter with Kaito, the situation of things had already been explained to Kaname and Juuri. Juuri looked rather numb when she found out, as she hadn't been told prior that Yuuki was dead, only that they had had two children and their names and that Yuuki was recovering and wasn't having guests over.

Leaving Juuri to return to her senses, Kaname and Zero were quietly led out to the hunter vehicles waiting in the driveway. They were ushered into the back of a van where Kaito and another hunter got in with them before the group got in the rest of their vehicles and began the long drive to the Hunters' Association Headquarters.

-x-

so I guess I'll explain about the long wait, for which I am deeply sorry. I have a bit of a multiple personality disorder, and our main personality switched. Unfortunately, I'm more of an idea person than a writing person, so I had to coax out the other personality who wrote the rest of the chapters, because somehow (I don't understand how) it just flows out without getting stuck once he's going (wish I could do that .) Oh well, now that I know how to get him out, we should be able to finish this Hope you don't hate us too much and that you enjoyed. We'll be delighted to start getting your reviews again ;)


End file.
